The Arrow Pierced Heart
by Twilight in my Eyes
Summary: [ExI]FE8.Post War. Eirika visits Frelia by a request from Innes. Things are not as stable as they seem in Frelia. There have been suspicious accidents during reconstruction. How will Eirika be able to help Frelia and her King? COMPLETE!
1. Thin

**A/N: **Well, this originally was suppose to be a one-shot. But (as some of you may know) I go above and beyond my expectations. This will be most likely four parts...each of them having at least 5000 words. Heh heh. (sweat drop) Well, I must be honest: I have never heard of this pairing before until a good friend and fellow writer told me about it. Well, it eventually grew on me and I was forced against my will (having been taken captive by my mind) to write this. I hope this first part meets your expectations. We all know about Innes's brash and arrogant side. And, as amusing as it is, there will not be much of his cocky confidence. Instead, this fic will explore his gentleman side. I have researched and found that Innes does possess a good side. And here's what I found: "The Prince of Frelia. He's brash and arrogant, but good at heart." So there. (sticks out tongue) Please enjoy and review!

**Disclaimer: **I'm sick of them. I really am. I really don't want to start a whole new series of disclaimers with this one. But I must. Stupid rules. I. Do. Not. Claim. Anything. There, happy??

* * *

**Part One:Thin **

Princess Eirika of Renais stared off into the distance. The clear afternoon sky filled her sight, streaked through with high cirrus clouds. The sun shone directly above her, warm on her head and shoulders. The air was cool, but comfortable. Her white mare snorted, shaking her head slightly.

"You will go to Frelia." Her brother had told her just the day before.

She had looked up at him in surprised. "Whatever for?" she had asked, bewildered.

"Apparently, there's been some unfortunate 'accidents' during reconstruction. Innes believes it might be sabotage." Ephraim had replied while shuffling through some paperwork.

"Sabotage?! Why would anyone do such a thing?!" Eirika had exclaimed, rooted to the spot in her brother's study.

He'd simply shrugged. "Despite the rumors of sabotage, Innes wants your help with reconstruction. And Tana—"

"_My_ help? How could I possibly help with reconstruction in Frelia? Besides, we have our own building to attend to." She'd protested. "I can't just leave—"

Ephraim sent her a patient stare. "—And Tana wants you to visit, not send an official in your stead like the last time." He'd sat back in his chair and crossed his arms, shooting her a puzzled look. "Why does it seem like you've been avoiding contact with Frelia?"

She'd looked away uneasily, forcing out the image of a certain silver eyed man from her mind. "Avoiding? I don't know what you mean, Brother."

Her brother, the King of Renais, had sighed as if exasperated. "Very well, I won't pursue the matter. Regardless of your previous . . . issues, you will go to Frelia. We can't let them think we've forsaken their alliance."

"That would never happen, Brother." She'd pointed out.

"Regardless, you will go." He'd repeated firmly.

"You just don't want to give Innes an excuse to hate you." Eirika had teased.

"Isn't that reason enough?'

"Oh, very well! I'll go!"

"I'd though you might."

And now Eirika was on her way to Frelia. She sighed, trying to release the nervous tangle in her stomach. Honestly, she didn't want to go, even if it was to partly visit Tana. There was a certain someone in Frelia waiting for her. And Eirika had no idea how smooth that would go. She could only imagine the awkwardness of meeting him again after three months of silence on her part. Whenever a request for her presence came from Frelia, she'd politely decline and send a royal official in her stead.

But now she was going to Frelia. It was past time to face him. She just hope she has the audacity to stand in his presence long enough to resolve the unease she felt whenever she thought of him.

**

* * *

**Eirika and her escort finally arrived in Frelia a few days later. Her stomach was jumping around as they approached the castle. Her palms were clammy within her riding gloves. She dismounted from her mare before a by-standing squire could. She thought that certain unwritten custom was utterly ridiculous. Princess Eirika of Renais was not a fragile flower. She was an independent woman who could fight her own battles and polish her own armor and . . . and . . . grow weak in the knees at the sight of a very forthright Frelian King. 

"Good afternoon Eirika. I had been hoping you would arrive soon."

Eirika smiled meekly. "Hello Innes. I left as soon as I could. Ephraim says there have been . . . accidents?"

His brilliant smile dimmed and his silvery eyes turned stormy gray. Though his features were suddenly dark, his tone of voice was kept light. "Eirika, will you please step inside so we may discuss this in . . . private?"

"Oh, of course." She replied, a bit taken aback by his transformation.

His smile returned. "Thank you. I'll have a stable hand take care of your horse and your escort may relax and enjoy themselves."

Innes ushered Eirika into the castle. He walked beside her down the hall and both of them were silent. Now that she was closer to him, she noticed a few changes about him. Innes's face was thin, almost gaunt. There were circles under his eyes as well. They weren't dark enough to be noticed immediately, but they were there. He looked thinner physically as well. Could things in Frelia be worse off than she had suspected? Everyone was feeling the effects of the war. Less food, more work to be done, disgruntled peasants to settle, legal matters to attend to--it was madness.

"So, Eirika. How was your ride here? Not too tiring, I hope." He stopped and studied her. "Speaking of which, perhaps you would like to rest before pursuing the matter at hand?"

"Oh, no. I'm fine Innes." She prayed he didn't notice the tremor in her voice when she said his name.

Concern wrinkled his brow. "Are you sure? No one would take offense or belittle you for it."

"No, Innes, I'm fine—"

"Eirika!" Tana squealed from the end of the hall. She closed the distance between them at a run. Before Eirika could say another word, Tana swept her into a hug. The Princess of Frelia released her friend after a moment.

"Oh, Eirika, it's _so_ good to see you!" Her tone changed into one of mock scolding. "You have been gone far too long! Why have you been sending officials in your stead? They're far too boorish. I was almost tempted to throw the last one out of the castle."

"I'm sorry, Tana. I didn't wish to say away for so long." Eirika replied sincerely. "But I've been . . . busy." The last part was a complete lie, but she hoped no one would notice.

"Ah, yes." Innes broke in. "Ephraim has told me how busy you were." He didn't seem thoroughly convinced. "Now, Tana, will you be the compassionate hostess and allow our guest to rest a while? The ride must have been taxing." He said with a pointed look directed toward Tana.

"That won't be necessary, Innes." Eirika repeated. "I'm perfectly fine." _Except for the fact you unnerve me in ways I can't explain._ "And I would like to visit with Tana . . . unless you need my assistance immediately."

Innes shook his head. "No, not immediately. We'll discuss those matters in particular whenever you find time." he smiled at her. "Enjoy yourself, Eirika. I do hope this visit is a . . . decent one." With that he inclined his head in a respectful nod and walked away.

Eirika waited for her heart to settle into a normal rhythm before speaking. "So, Tana, is there anything new with you?" She smiled devilishly. "Have you heard from Ephraim lately?"

Tana blushed. "Well . . . not recently. I was expecting to get a letter from him soon, but . . ." She waved her hand vaguely as they walked down the hall.

"_Well_," Eirika drew out the word dramatically. "Will _this_ satisfy you?" She pulled a folded document from her belt and waved it before Tana's face.

"Ooh! Give it to me!" Tana squealed, making a wild grab for it.

Eirika dance out of her reach. "Hmm. I wonder. Should I open it or should I keep it in my safe possession?"

"You should give it to me!" Tana exclaimed, chasing after Eirika through the halls.

Eirika laughed, dangling the letter in front of Tana as she ran. "Come now, Tana, you know better than to beg! A princess doesn't beg!"

"Oh, what do you want, Eirika?" she demanded, coming to a stop.

"I don't want anything." She said innocently.

"We'll trade." Tana offered. "You give me the letter and I'll do what you wish."

Eirika pursed her lips thoughtfully. "All right." she agreed and Tana reached for the letter. Eirika swiftly withdrew her arm behind her back. "Ah, ah, ah. You answer my questions first and _then_ I'll give you the letter."

"Questions?" Tana pouted. "Oh, all right! Come on, let's go to my room."

**

* * *

**"Okay," Tana plopped down upon her plush bed. "What do you want to know?" 

Eirika sat on the window seat and looked down into the courtyard. "Does Innes talk about me?"

"Occasionally, why?" Tana persisted with an odd, inquisitive look. She hugged a pillow to her chest and rested her chin on it.

"Well . . ." Eirika toyed with her sleeve absently. "He and I used to talk occasionally on the battlefield and . . ."

"You like him!" Tana gasped, pointing an accusing finger at her.

Eirika looked sharply over at her. "What?! No! I mean . . . I think it might be the other way around . . ." She waited with her bottom lip caught between her teeth. She nervously twisted her fingers in her gown.

Tana shot to her feet. "My _brother_ actually _likes_ someone?! It's . . . unbelievable! And you, no less!" With wide purple eyes she quickly sat beside Eirika. "Do you like him?" she asked in an excited whisper.

"I . . ."

"You do! You do! By the light of the gods above! You like him!" Tana shrieked, bouncing around the room. "You like him! You like him!" she chanted, dancing about.

"Shh!" Eirika hissed, grabbing her by the arm. "Someone will hear!"

Her tone dropped dramatically. "So you really do like him?!" she asked with a mischievous grin.

Eirika placed her diplomatic mask over her face. "I shall say nothing more concerning this matter, and neither shall you." she said firmly and smoothly.

"I bet you do." Tana sang, clasping her hands, fluttering her eyelashes dramatically.

Silence.

"Oh, come now, Eirika. I'm your best friend, you can tell me. I won't tell a soul!"

Continued silence.

"Do you really expect to keep this from me?"

Further silence.

Tana sighed exasperatedly. "Oh fine! I give up! Now will you give me my letter?!"

"I better not hear another word from you about this." Eirika said, grudgingly handing over the letter.

Tana took it eagerly with a grin and flopped onto her bed. She turned away from Eirika and all but destroyed the envelope in her haste. Eirika watched her friend with amusement as she resumed her place at the window. She was happy for them. Ephraim tried not to show it, but Eirika knew he loved her. She was already thinking of wedding arrangements.

**

* * *

**While the girls enjoyed their chat, Innes was busy with far more important things. He was focused on the task at hand. Nothing could divert him from his duties. Well, except for . . . 

"Eirika," he mumbled under his breath.

"Pardon me, sir? I don't think I heard you. What did you say?" the chief architect asked.

"Um—nothing, Karlen." Innes said quickly. "Now, uh, what are we working on next?" he gestured down at the blueprints on the desk.

"Well, sir, as you know, we're continuing repairs on the tower that held the Frelian Sacred Stone." Karlen replied, pulling those plans to the top of the pile. "The stairway is being rebuilt, despite our earlier—ah—difficulties. The entrance door is set. All that's left is the work on the room itself. We aren't sure how much damage it received." He shuffled through the prints again. "And then we got a few more houses to rebuild and the guardhouse next to the tower to finish . . ."

_Eirika is here after all this time. I know she was avoiding this place—me in particular. I wonder what changed her mind . . . or who. Her idiot brother no doubt. I have yet to prove myself. I may not be able to do it here, amongst these "accidents". It probably wasn't a good idea to ask her here, but I do need her help. Our forces are far too weak to fend off possible saboteurs—and I'm not asking Ephraim for his help! I couldn't send a formal plea of help via messenger. Too risky. My only choice was to ask her here where we can talk and plan in a relatively safe environment. Perhaps if she sees for herself the danger, help will come swiftly without requiring Ephraim's meddling . . ._

" . . . King Innes? Ahem, King Innes? Sir?"

He blinked and looked over at Karlen quickly. "Oh, yes. Ah . . . what were you saying, Karlen?"

The architect had a thoughtfully curious look on his face directed at Innes. "I was asking your opinion on the orphanage. We have a small building nearly finished. It simply needs a little paint and furniture. The structure of the main building is nearly complete. I've got an order coming in for more materials. I was asking if you wanted my workers to concentrate on finishing the orphanage rather than the tower."

Innes turned to the headmistress of the soon-to-be orphanage. "Do you have the supplies you need for a functional home?"

Headmistress Gaelle nodded. "Almost everything. I've got staff, beds, clothing, water—everything but the food. The local bakeries and eateries are cooking up everything they can in their spare time. But what with the war and all there hasn't been much food."

Innes sighed. The war had left a good percentage of the Frelian population orphans and widows. The crops had been picked clean. The farmers were trying to bring the land back to a healthy state before planting their seeds. The homeless children were temporarily staying with families that could support them. Children old enough were working in the field or elsewhere of importance. The bakeries had scarce little provisions and some of the eateries were about to go out of business. It wasn't that they lacked the money necessary. They just didn't have the mandatory supplies to keep a restaurant. Expendable livestock were given over to slaughterhouses in hopes of feeding the people with what little they had. With the way the crops were going, Frelia might have to wait another year for grains, vegetables, and fruits. Resources were stretched thin and the people were displaying the consequences in the form of gaunt, haunted faces, pleas for food—not money, but food—and the orphaned thieves.

"As soon as any building is prepared and ready, move the children in. I will see what imported goods I can order for food supplies." Innes told her. He directed his next words at Karlen. "How are your men, Karlen?"

"They try their best, Your Highness. They're a bit tired and hungry. Everyone is. This shift is almost over and the next will be starting soon." The lean man reported.

"Can they continue through the rest of the week?" Innes asked, his eyes darting over the plans, making calculations.

"I think about half could continue with the way things are." Karlen answered.

Innes nodded. "In that case, starting tomorrow, allow the men more rest periods, but try to continue work."

"Yes, King Innes."

"You are dismissed, Gaelle. If you find anything you can do to help, it would be much appreciated."

"Yes, King Innes." The headmistress curtsied and left the tent.

Now that Gaelle was gone, Innes could talk freely about the most recent, pressing matter. "Karlen, what was the damage done in the last accident?" he asked, dreading the answer.

"The third floor stairs are completely gone. Thirteen men were working on those stairs. Of those men, one was killed in the fall, four were seriously wounded, three bear broken bones, and three bear minor injuries." The architect replied solemnly.

Innes furrowed his brow. "How can a whole wooden structure give way so suddenly? The workers were planning to set the stone, correct?"

Karlen nodded. "Correct. The wood was simply a guide to follow and a place to stand as they lay the stone. We can't continue work on the tower until the stair is fixed. My workers have just started rebuilding the wooden structure over again since most of the wood used was broken."

"And in the previous mishap? What is the status of that?" He swallowed uneasily, preparing himself. He had heard it wasn't pretty.

"The guardhouse roofing is halfway done since it collapsed on twelve of my workers. As you know, eight were killed and the others seriously injured. They're still recovering at the infirmary. I'm amazed any came out of there alive." Karlen shook his head. "Hundreds of pounds of stone crashing down on top of you . . ."

"Be thankful that four survived at all." Innes said quietly.

"I am." Karlen responded. "King Innes . . . I don't like this one bit. Every night I check the work, check the structures. Every piece of wood and stone was steady and strong the night before any of these . . . 'accidents'. There's more at work here than bad luck."

"I know, Karlen." Innes said gravely. "I know."

**

* * *

**"You missed dinner again, Innes." Tana called to him from the den. Eirika looked over to the open doorway where Innes had paused. He looked tired and the dark circles under his eyes seemed more apparent. She hoped he was getting enough sleep. But, her brother had looked the same over the past few months as he adjusted to being King of Renais. She was sure Innes was going through the same thing. After the war, King Hayden had stepped down and formally announced Innes as King, having proved himself worthy during the war. 

"I had something to take care of, Tana." He told her.

She folded her arms and scowled. "You're the one who insists on mannerisms, Innes, but you're also the one who doesn't follow his own advice. Hypocrite! You were very rude to Eirika, our _guest_. Apologize right now, young man! I don't care if you're the king of Frelia! That's no excuse!" she continued.

Eirika turned to her friend. "No, Tana, really. It's okay. I understand perfectly. I'm not—"

"No, Eirika," Innes cut in. "My sister is right." He inclined himself forward in a slight bow. "Please pardon my atrocious behavior as host. Will you please accept my humble apologies?"

"Innes, it's fine. You don't need to—"

"Please, Eirika? I would feel simply horrible if you didn't accept." Innes implored, not allowing himself to look at her.

"Very well, Innes. If it pleases you, yes, I accept your apology." Eirika gave in with a sigh. This was completely unnecessary.

Innes straightened. "Thank you Eirika. Now, goodnight to both of you. Please don't stay up too long; I'd like to talk about the recent occurrences early tomorrow morning." He nodded at them, still not meeting their eyes, and walked away down the hall.

Eirika sighed. "Tana, that wasn't needed. I wasn't offended at all. I understand the stress of being royalty. I'm sure he _did_ have something important to tend to. Didn't you see how tired he looked?" She frowned. "Tana, I don't think this is anything to smile about."

"Eirika," she said with a giggle. "You're _defending_ him."

"So?"

"I knew you would! You really _do_ like him!" She leaned over to her to whisper in her ear. "But the real question is: do you love him?"

"Tana!" Eirika could feel a dreaded blush creeping into her cheeks. "You did that just to see how I would react?!"

"Yep!"

"Tana! How could you be so heartless?" Eirika mock scolded. She shook her head. "Really, Tana, I don't believe I'll ever understand your methods."

"Oh, but Eirika, I'm not heartless! Who else is going to play matchmaker?" Tana asked as she stood.

Eirika blinked, stunned. "_What_?"

Tana giggled, overly pleased with herself. "It's obvious neither one of you is going to make the first move . . . so I'll decide for you!" She waved. "Goodnight Eirika! Sweet dreams!" she winked at her and walked off.

Eirika slumped against the couch, groaning. "Oh, Tana . . ." She covered her face with her hands. "You and your meddling . . . Can't you leave anything alone?"

With a sigh she stood and straightened her long robe. Eirika walked out into the hall in her slippered feet. She turned a few corners and up a set of stairs. She had spent the night here at Castle Frelia many times before and she knew the guest room would be waiting for her upstairs. Now, which hall was it in . . . ? She bit her lip and glanced down one hall and then the other adjacent to it from the top of the stairs. She knew Tana's room and Innes's room were in separate halls and there were guest rooms in both halls. Her room would be near Tana, so now all she had to do was find it. It should be easy enough, she was just there this afternoon. She turned around and took a few steps down the staircase. Then she stopped.

"But what if I'm in the wrong half of the castle?" she wondered aloud.

There were bedrooms on either end of the castle. Tana and Innes took one side (demanding their independence) while their parents willingly took the other side (being ensured some peace at night far from any squabbles between the siblings). Servants' quarters could be located anywhere in the middle. She could be lost for all she knew! It had been so long since her last sleepover. Now, she only came strictly on political matters.

She walked down the stairs nonetheless. She'd have better luck finding a servant and asking them rather than wandering around upstairs. The bedrooms were upstairs, right?

"Oh, this is hopeless." She muttered.

She turned another corner—_did these things ever end?!_—and saw a dim light spilling into the hall. _Yes! Rescue is in my reach!_ She approached the light and found a door slightly ajar. She raised her hand to knock on the door when it opened. She stifled a squeak of surprise and found herself eye-to-chest with Innes.

"Eirika?"

She looked up at him and smiled weakly. "Oh, hello there, Innes . . ." she trailed off, chuckling nervously.

"What are you doing still awake and . . . here?" he asked, raising one brow in surprise.

She took a step back and fiddled with the belt of her robe. "You see, that's the funny thing about it. I, um, well, I'm afraid I can't quite remember the way to the guest rooms—my room in particular. The servants took my things to my room, but I didn't follow along to see where it is. So then, here I am, wandering about a dimly lit castle, trying to find my room, or someone to find it for me, and I bump into you. Fancy that, huh? And now I'm babbling on because I'm quite embarrassed, having to resort to wandering about like a fool. If you wouldn't mind telling me to shut my mouth, it would be greatly appreciated—"

"Eirika?"

"Yes?"

"With all due respect, shut your mouth."

She closed her mouth with a smile and glanced up at him. Innes was smiling, clearly amused.

"Come, Eirika," Innes stepped out into the hall, closing the door behind him. "I was on my way to the kitchens to see if there was anything the cooks saved for me. If you don't mind waiting, we'll go there first. But, if you wish, I can escort you to your room."

"No, that's fine. You should eat first. I'll join you, I don't mind." Eirika said, hoping he wouldn't deny her like ealier.

Instead, to her relief, a corner of his mouth lifted. "Very well. It won't be anything spectacular, but midnight meals have become a habit of mine and the cooks are still awake."

"Again, I don't mind." She repeated. Couldn't anyone understand a simple "yes"?

"Good," He settled an arm around her shoulders. "Frankly, I'm not for all these decorated titles and overly respectful appearances. It's too much for me at the end of the day. But I try to be a good host." He told her as they walked down the hall.

"Innes, you're an excellent host." She insisted. "In spite of your foolish pride." She mumbled under her breath.

"My pride?"

She winced. He had heard her. This was exactly what she had been trying to avoid. Her first day here and what does she say? She might as well have shouted it from the battlements: _"I think you're an egocentric airhead who loves me so much that you've developed an inferiority complex with my brother!"_

Innes chuckled. "On the contrary, Eirika, I'm a very modest man on the inside. Not too many people know that, though." He paused with a frown. "Light above, I don't think anyone truly knows that." He resumed their walk to the kitchens.

"So . . . you're haughty pride is just . . . a guise?" Eirika asked. _Oh no. That didn't come out right. Oh, by the gods, Eirika, you dolt! Open mouth, insert foot._

"Hmm, I've never had it described to me quite like that. Tana always calls me an impertinent pig. Ah, but that's a sister for you." He shook his head in amusement. "But I suppose you could say it's a guise. I call it a crutch, but—ah, here we are."

They stood before a wide set of double doors with windows in their centers. Innes opened the door on the left. "After you, my lady." He said politely.

Eirika walked into the immense kitchen, gleaming white with metallic shimmers of pots and pans hanging from the walls and racks. She felt a bit more than out of place in her soft blue robe and leather slippers. A few cooks with aprons smiled at them while preparing the food for breakfast. Innes was still dressed in his day clothes. The garments weren't the finest of threads, but decorated enough to identify him as king if his stance couldn't.

"Please, sit, Eirika." He said as he pulled two tall stools from under an equally tall counter. "The cooks could make you something if you're hungry."

"Oh, no. I'm fine." She replied. "You eat. Besides, I've already eaten."

The head chef set a steaming plate before Innes and placed silverware next to it. Eirika noted the meager portions. It was the same size portion Eirika had for dinner. She knew now resources in Frelia were stretched thinner than in Renais. "I knew you'd be back again, King Innes. I saved your portion like always." The man said.

"Thank you, Alenn. Do you think you could make something small for Princess Eirika, please?"

"But, Innes, I don't—" She didn't want to take what little they had.

He looked over at her. "It wouldn't be incredibly rude of me to eat in front of you." He nodded at the chef, who walked away.

Eirika contemplated calling him back, but sighed. "I thought you weren't for mannerisms this late at night." she reminded him. "And eat your food while it's hot. I would hate for you to eat it cold."

He watched her with quiet amusement. "My manners may slip late at night, true, but never in front of my servants." He told her calmly.

"But you also said you weren't for 'overly respectful appearances'." Eirika pointed out, quoting him so he couldn't back out so easily.

"I'm not, but it's different when in front of servants." He replied, still refusing to touch his food.

"Ooh, Innes, you're an infuriating man!" she exclaimed. "I try to figure you out, think I do, and then find out I'm wrong. Can you settle on one personality and stay that way?" The chef, Alenn, returned with another plate just as full as Innes's—sparsely. "Goodness, this is a lot—and I didn't want anything to begin with."

"Please, Eirika, eat so I can eat." Innes said with a touch of pleading in his voice.

She felt swamped with guilt and a touch of annoyance. "If you weren't such a gentleman, you wouldn't have to wait for me to eat."

"Ah, but I am." Innes said with a smile. "Besides, chivalry is so hard to come by these days."

Eirika scowled, picking up her fork and poking the food on the plate. "Why else do we have knights?" she remarked.

Innes didn't reply, but smiled as soon as he swallowed his food. "An interesting perspective. But I expect no less from you, Eirika. You're a very interesting person."

"How so?" she asked curiously, taking a bite of the meal that had been forced upon her.

"Well," he took another bite and swallowed. "You prefer to talk things out rather than fight and listen rather than act. Some would say that's just the tenderness of a woman speaking, but . . . I think it's wiser than anything else we've come up with. You're a very strong person, Eirika—and not just for a woman. I know of men who would have retreated back to their home—despite the ruin—and allow their sibling carry on with the retaliation rather than march after them. But they wouldn't admit to that even if their life depended on it. You're brave, strong, practical, gentle but firm, and attractive." He glanced at her. "As a female figure, I mean." He added quickly.

Eirika knew she was blushing. She also knew that Innes was looking right at her. Lastly, she knew that's part of the reason that she was blushing. She picked at the food that became increasingly interesting. "Thank you, Innes." She mumbled.

"People look up to you, Eirika. They admire you and depend on you." he continued in a murmur. "You would be a very good queen."

She looked sidelong at him. "Are you . . . suggesting something Innes?"

He blinked at her. "Such as?"

"Oh, nothing." She replied quickly. _Perhaps that's not what he meant. But he is oddly expressionless now._ The meal was over with before long, there was so little to eat. The chef took the plates away once he saw they had finished.

"You barely touched your food, Eirika." Innes commented. "And thank you, Alenn." The man nodded with a smile. Innes stood and replaced the stools to their previous location. Then he led Eirika out into the hall. There is where she spoke her mind.

"Innes, why didn't you ask for food? We would have gladly given it. I'm shocked--stunned--that food here is this scarce. You could have asked for help, why didn't you?" she questioned, folding her arms and taking on a stern expression.

He sighed, running a hand through his stormy gray hair, his youthful face looking suddenly weary. "Why do you think I sent all of those requests?" he said patiently, tiredly.

"But, couldn't you have made some of sort of arrangement without me?" she said in her defense, beating back the guilt.

"Any other request would go straight to Ephraim." Innes muttered.

"Is that it?" she demanded, growing angry. "This all comes down to your rivalry with my brother, right? That's what always happens! Would you really sacrifice the health of your people for your pride? How can you be so heartless?" Now she was infuriated as it all became clear to her.

Innes turned his back to her, his head resting in his hands. "Please don't accuse me of being heartless, Eirika. There has been a lot happening and I am beyond weary, beyond sleep. I try and I try, but I still can't seem to figure out how my father handled all of this. I care deeply for my people, Eirika. They depend on me to lead them in the right direction. Their lives are resting in my hands. There is no greater stress than that. I would give everything for them. I believe I already have. My 'pride' has nothing to do with this. I went to you because I trust you. I know you can make Ephraim understand matters better than I ever would. I don't mean to drag you into this, but . . . I do need help. My people need help. And you're the only way I can get it."

Her guilt was so heavy that she feared she couldn't breathe. "Oh, Innes . . ." she rested her hand on his shoulder. "I'm so sorry. I shouldn't have assumed."

He offered her a small smile, which she returned. "It's quite all right, Eirika, I understand. Let's talk about this in the morning, all right?"

"Of course."

"Come, I'll show you to your room." He again placed an arm around her. Eirika found herself able to relax against the touch, surprising herself. They walked down a few halls and up one flight of stairs. Eirika memorized it all, creating a mental map for herself. She wouldn't forget again.

"Here we are." He opened the door for her, withdrawing his arm. Eirika was already missing his touch, gentle and reserved, but comforting all the same. "My room is just a few doors down to the left."

She blinked in shock. "Y—Your room?" she stammered.

"Yes, did you expect anything less? I _did_ ask you here and a good host would ensure his guest's safety." Innes replied with a slight smile.

"Don't you have guards for that?" she pointed out.

Innes's smile faded a bit and she sensed this wasn't a good topic—for some strange reason. "True, but other . . . factors also come into play."

"Oh," She decided to say nothing more.

"We'll talk more in the morning. Goodnight, Eirika." Innes said and kissed her hand like a perfect gentleman.

"Goodnight, Innes . . ." she replied faintly. She leaned on the doorjamb and watched him walk down the hall. After a moment she shut the door and untied her robe. Hanging it on the bedpost, she crawled beneath the blankets. She sighed contentedly. She should have come to Frelia sooner.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you are. Part one of hopefully three or four parts. Now, I must say that I'm no expert in construction. I know my information is most likely incorrect, so I'm trying to keep the details to a minimum. If you have any expertise in this area, you can make it up for yourself. Otherwise, let's just say things are breaking in Frelia. I hope this chapter will bring you back again. I know for sure Part Two is even better with a lot more action. For now, please review and I will update on next Saturday as usual. Thank you so much! 


	2. Accident

**A/N: **I must thank my two reviews for their support. It is greatly appreciated. As a reward I am posting the next chapter. There is more action in this one and I hope it will bring you to the edge of your seat. Please enjoy and review.

**Disclaimer: **Disclaimers are depressing. (sigh) I don't own anything, okay? I'm poor as dirt.

* * *

**Part Two: "Accident"**

Breakfast was slim pickings as usual. Innes secretly despaired at the thought. _Slim pickings shouldn't be usual._ But he ate silently. _This must be very different for Eirika. I hope she isn't too hungry. She's an amazing woman if she doesn't complain about the lack of food. She isn't like the painted, dainty court ladies who starve themselves for appearance. She was a soldier and knows how bad food can get; she wouldn't turn down an important meal. Well, at least Tana hasn't said anything about how bad the food situation is._

He felt the huge urge to yawn and stifled it with a napkin. He hadn't slept at all the night before. _I'm glad that Eirika didn't notice I went in the opposite direction of my room. Had she figured it out, I wouldn't have finished the paperwork for the farmers' permission to plant seed wherever they deemed fit and how much they thought was adequate for a particular plot of land. After breakfast I can send that to the Agricultural Committee so they can approve it and then maybe we can get somewhere in restocking the food shortage. Then I must speak to Eirika about importing food temporarily until we can get our feet under ourselves. There's also the matter of possible sabotage. No, it's more than possible. These accidents simply don't bode well with me. She'll want to help, of course. I'll allow Renais soldiers if she insists upon it. But I can't let this leak to the people. They'd panic if they heard of rumors about something like this. In no time they'll have to the truth twisted to the point of—_

". . . Innes? Innes!"

"What?" he asked quickly, being jerked out of his thoughts.

Tana sighed exasperatedly. "I said pass the butter! Honestly, if you intend on being a good king you had better start listening once in a while!"

"Yes, Tana, I hear you." he muttered back, handing down the dish of butter.

"Did you get enough sleep, Innes?" Eirika asked from beside Tana.

"Enough," he replied.

Tana snorted. "Hah! I'm sure! He's either a vampire or an insomniac. I'm not sure which one he is, but I'm leaning toward vampire."

"Tana, be nice to your brother." Eirika scolded. "You really should be getting more sleep, Innes." She told him in a gentler tone.

"I'm busy what with reconstruction and all of its maddening qualities." Innes replied, toying with the remaining bits of food on his plate.

"Yes, Eirika, he's too busy," Tana echoed. "Dreaming about you, that is."

"Tana! Hush your nonsense!" Innes exclaimed with a disapproving scowl. He cast a quick look at Eirika. Her cheeks were aflame with embarrassment and her eyes were trained on her plate, which was empty.

His sister cackled wickedly. "Nonsense? It's the truth, dear brother!" She pushed back her chair. "Ta-ta, now! Play nice!" The purple haired witch in a princess's garments exited the dining room, still laughing.

"Eirika, remind me to read those 'secret' letters she receives from Ephraim. I must have a weapon if I am to go into battle." He muttered.

She chuckled, but still had yet to lose her blush. "I can tell the two of you are definitely siblings."

He smiled thinly. "Indeed." He cleared his throat and rose from his chair. "You'll have to excuse Tana for her bad behavior. And you'll have to excuse me for I have an errand to run. I'll be back in a few minutes. It shouldn't take me any longer than that. You can wander where you will. I only hope Tana doesn't bother you."

"I'm sure she will." Eirika mumbled.

"I'll be back." He repeated.

He felt a bit guilty about leaving her there alone, but this document was crucial. He left the dining room and sought out a page. He didn't have to go too far. He caught the attention of a skinny pageboy and handed over the piece of parchment. Innes stressed the significant value of the document and gave the boy directions. He watched the youth scurry off, hoping he knew what he was doing. Trusting an important document as that in the hands of a hungry pageboy? That didn't sound like him at all. With the "accidents" occurring, he couldn't trust anyone entirely. It could be anyone trying to sabotage the efforts of reconstruction. The only question he had—and the only question that truly mattered—was: why?

Shaking his head slightly, he withdrew back into the castle. He wondered where Eirika could possibly have wandered off to. He didn't have to worry. She found him first.

"There you are, Eirika. I was about to go searching for you. I'm mildly surprised you haven't lost your way yet." He teased.

"I didn't go too far." She replied. "And if you still need that weapon, the letters are located under Tana's mattress. There's a hidden pouch in the fabric, that's where she keeps them."

He blinked with shock. "Now I'm truly surprised. Are you sure you want to betray Tana like that?" he asked, leading her to his study.

She smiled devilishly. "I think I deserve some payback for all of the teasing."

"How did you acquire this knowledge? You said you didn't go far." He asked, holding the door to the study open for her.

"She has her head in the clouds, Innes. It doesn't take much to get her ranting about my brother . . . and his letters." She explained, taking a seat across from him at the desk. "Today is the day I find out everything that's going on here, right? I'm a bit in the dark and I'd like to help the best I can."

He leaned his elbows on the desk and braced his chin against his clasped hands. Innes was quiet for a moment, thinking over the different ways of embracing the topic. He eventually placed his hands on the desk, sighing. "I shall say this clearly and bluntly. Someone or a group of people are sabotaging the reconstruction. There have been numerous 'accidents' in the past three months. First, it was something simple. A large amount of tools and supplies went missing. Blueprints were disappearing. But as construction went on, the 'mishaps' escalated. Wooden frames were breaking. Stones were shifting and collapsing walls. No one was hurt in those. They were little, not too much damage was done and it was easily fixable even though it set the schedule back by a small margin. But then . . ."

Innes scrubbed his face with his hands. He felt tired, but he had to continue. "But then the accidents and mishaps became more than just innocent misfortunes. Workers were dying in large numbers. There have been only a few cases like that. This month nine men were killed in two 'accidents'. In total, there are more than thirty men dead. I have confided only in Tana and Karlen, my chief architect my suspicions. I haven't let this leak to the public. They would panic and soon there would be rumors of an assassin roaming Frelia. There is no evidence left. There are no suspects. Karlen checks the sites every night for unsound structures. If he finds any, he has a small group specifically selected for night work. They fix it and occasionally the next day there will be an accident."

He shook his head, closing his bloodshot eyes. "No, accident is too innocent a word. These aren't misfortunes without purpose. These . . . _murders_ are specifically designed to either scare us off or warn us of a greater act. I've contacted the families of the dead. I've personally checked most of their backgrounds. This isn't a case of revenge for vendettas. None of those men had shady dealings or qualities. This is slaughter. And I believe it was meant to capture my attention. Whoever wants it has it. And I don't know what to do to prevent this."

"Innes, this is . . . horrible." Eirika whispered. "I have no knowledge in this area at all. How am I supposed to help?"

"My only idea is that you will allow any willing Renais soldier join forces with my guards. They'll patrol the area day and night in teams around the construction sites. This way we may be able to catch glimpse of something out of order, some kind of evidence that these aren't just accidents. I've tried to catch something before, but my soldiers are weary and unwilling from the war. Many of my forces were destroyed in assistance to the Renais army in the war. It doesn't necessarily mean I don't have enough soldiers. And I don't wish to bring any of your people into this, but . . . perhaps the saboteur will slip up if he or she or they hear the infamous Renais soldiers are moving in. I hope to use fear and intimidation to the best of its ability. If that doesn't work, I'll have to draw a new plan." Innes explained. He looked up at her. "Would you be willing to—"

"Consider it done, Innes." Eirika interrupted.

"What of your brother? Won't he need to be notified?" Innes asked.

She shrugged. "My brother has enough things to worry about. My escort can join your guards tonight. We'll have to spread the word that Renais forces are coming."

"You are a godsend, Eirika." Innes said with a rush of relief. _Maybe together we can stop this before more people are hurt or killed._

But she shook her head. "No, I'm just Eirika of Renais."

He reached across the desk and touched her hand. "No, you're more than that, whether you believe it or not." Innes said sincerely. He noticed her creeping blush and withdrew. "Now, onto another pressing concern."

"The food shortage, I presume?"

"Yes. I've done a rough sketch of a formal request and I think even Ephraim would agree to it." Innes searched through his drawers and pulled out the document. "Now I just need approval from a few officials and I can send it." He pushed the parchment across the desk for Eirika to read.

She just glanced down at it once. "I'm not an expert on formal requests, but . . . you can consider this done as well." She said simply.

"But Eirika, it must be approved first and—"

"Innes," she broke in. Something in her voice made him stop and listen. "Not only are you an ally of Renais, but you're my friend also. I don't care what it says in the formal documents. Friends help friends. It's as simple as that. I'm not going to let you or your people starve while Renais has food to spare. Ephraim will agree to that without a doubt. You two may be rivals, but the point of having a rival is to challenge yourself. How can you challenge yourself if there is no rival? If you can't accept my earlier words, then accept those."

"Eirika, you are an amazing woman." He said softly. "Brave, strong, practical, gentle but firm, generous, and kindhearted." He shook his head slightly. "You stun me and leave my head spinning. You have no idea what a blessing you are to your friends, to your family, and to your people."

"Thank you, Innes." She said, reddening further.

"I'd like to show you the construction sites, just to show you what I mean." Innes said, standing.

"Of course. I'd like to see the damage myself, anyway." Eirika stood and walked out of the study while he held the door.

In the hall she accepted his offered arm. Innes led her outside and away from Castle Frelia. He took her beyond the castle perimeter to the nearby tower. From the ground there was obvious damage to the tower room, but the extent was impossible to tell. Wood peeked out in several places where the workers where setting stone to complete and make steady the tower. Before taking Eirika the rest of the way, he stopped at Karlen's tent where the hardworking man was filling out another order form.

"Oh, hello King Innes." Karlen greeted. "We're getting low on materials for the orphanage. The supplies I had ordered earlier are arriving in a few days, but I don't think that will be enough to cover both the half dozen houses near the guardhouse that were ransacked and the main building of the orphanage. Better safe than sorry." He glanced over at Eirika. "Good morning, milady. Who's this, King Innes? She looks like . . ."

"Karlen, this is Princess Eirika of Renais, a friend and ally of mine." Innes introduced. "She arrived here yesterday to visit my sister. Eirika is interested in the reconstruction taking place and I plan to take her on a . . . tour for lack of a better term. Is that all right with you?"

Karlen gave a thoughtful frown. "Well, I don't see why not." He said as he thought it over. "The shift changed ten minutes ago, so I don't think you'll be trampled. Just be careful. I wouldn't want either of you to be hurt."

"We won't get too close." Innes promised.

Karlen nodded at them and they exited the tent. Innes led Eirika to the tower, where they stood a respectful distance. While she looked on with silent approval, Innes kept an eye out.

"It doesn't appear to me that the room itself has been worked on." Eirika commented.

Innes shook his head. "No, there was an accident. The wooden frame for a flight of stairs broke. They had to start over. A minor setback if you don't include the casualties. The frame should be done by now and the workers should be setting the stone. Hopefully nothing goes wrong this time. The men haven't been able to reach the room yet due to all of the damage done in Caellach's rest stop here. He also was the one who destroyed the guardhouse and razed a few houses."

"Was anyone injured?" Eirika asked.

"A few," Innes replied grimly. "I'm glad to say they've recovered physically. Only the guards were killed."

"I'm glad to see such evil is being repaired. It makes me feel that things will grow more hopeful with every house and building restored. It's the same in Renais. The castle was in ruins. The foundation was still intact and the damages done were easily repaired. Brother and I aren't living in the castle yet. We're staying with some of the soldiers' families. We've only held a few ceremonies in the intact meeting hall. I hope by the time I return the bedrooms will be safe to sleep in. They were almost finished when I left." Eirika told him.

"You shouldn't have to stay in a soldier's home." Innes said quietly.

"I've lived in worse, Innes, remember? I used to have only a tent and a bedroll." She reminded him. "A house is a luxury. And every time I look upon the castle, I feel the awe a commoner does. To be living in such a grand place as that . . . it's amazing. I've learned not to take things for granted."

"Yes, but that was in the war." Innes pointed out. "This is reconstruction; it's different than the circumstances in the war. I wouldn't have stayed in a soldier's house. They have enough burdens without me there. I would move out to Border Mulan if I had to."

"Speaking of homes, how is the orphanage coming along?" Eirika asked.

"I could show you." He offered.

"Please, I'd like that." He steered her in the other direction and they continued walking deeper into the city. "I can't imagine how out of place those children must feel. Are they taking it very hard?"

"I don't know the children personally, but I have the headmistress make her rounds. From what she says, everyone is affected by the war and there are some scars that take a long time to heal." Innes answered solemnly. "Some of the children that are of age are helping out with little tasks. And every little bit counts. No one forces them to do anything they don't want to, but you'd be surprised at the number of volunteers."

"It's not so unsurprising the courage and steadfastness of the people. I mean, look at all the young people we had in the Renais army." Eirika commented.

"Yes, I suppose your right about that." Innes looked up at the sturdy, but unfinished building looming above them. "Here's the orphanage, or the start of it."

"Wow, it's tall." She commented, looking up and shading her eyes from the early morning light. "Are there really that many orphans?" she asked sadly.

"Enough of them." Innes answered just as desolately.

They walked around the orphanage, looking at all sides of it. Half of it was already set with stone and the workers milled around it, looking weary but determined to finish. There was a groaning sound, low at first. Innes almost didn't hear it. He looked at the structure critically, noticing a slightly wavering in the wall. This wall was mainly a wooden frame, but the first floor was reinforced with stone. Men on the frame began to shout.

Innes felt his stomach plummet. This wasn't right. Something bad was happening. He felt it coiling in his stomach. The wall gave a violent shudder and moaned loudly. The workers were shouting, running, and screaming. Eirika's hand gripped his arm tightly. There was a loud, reverberating _snap!_ Then the whole wall began to fall. Several loud cracks followed with a chorus of deafening groans. Wood fell like rain. It happened fast. So fast . . .

"Eirika!" he shouted over the roar of breaking wood.

He shoved her away from him violently, sending her flying a few feet. He didn't have time for his own escape. _Please let her be safe. _Screams rose among the cascading creaks and groans. Wood crashed all around him. He didn't have time to react or to think. The sound, the panic, the weight, the _pain_. He suddenly couldn't move, not even if he had wanted to. His body numbed as darkness filled his vision. He wasn't sure where he was, if he was alive or dead, but he felt himself drifting painlessly just beneath the surface of consciousness.

**

* * *

**Eirika waited with fear in her heart and tears in her eyes. The workers that had the escaped the chaos were frantically digging at the pile of broken wood and bits of stone. The dust was just settling, but the men were already digging. She couldn't see Innes. 

Innes was beneath the destruction.

Innes could be dead.

Innes had saved her.

She walked forward a little unsteadily, still overcome by the suddenness of the disaster. One moment she was at Innes's side with her hand on his arm, his fresh, lightly spiced scent filling her nose. Then next she was landing hard on her forearms and knees, stunned. Now she was repressing tears, heart hammered off her ribcage. Her head throbbed softly and warmth trickled down her temple. She felt a bit winded and coughed on the dust tickling her throat, making her tears spill over. People were arriving, helping the workers dig out the buried victims.

_Do they even realize their King is in there too? Innes, please be alive. Please be okay._

"Eirika!"

She whirled and saw Tana running toward her. "Eirika!" she shouted.

Eirika stayed where she was, pressing a hand to her mouth. Tana sprinted to her side, purple eyes wide with fear and worry. "Are you okay?!" She exclaimed. "Eirika, are you all right?"

She nodded wordlessly.

"Eirika, you're bleeding." Tana gestured to her temple. "Where are the priests? I hope they're here soon. I came as soon as I heard the cracking. I wouldn't be surprised if everyone in Magvel heard it. Innes isn't going to be happy about this." She frowned and looked around. "Hey, where is he?"

Another tear leaked from her eyes. She couldn't speak. Her tongue was glued to the roof of her mouth.

"Eirika?" Tana asked. "Where Innes?" She sounded worried, as if just realizing this could be more serious than she at first had thought. "Eirika! Where's my brother?!"

Eirika bit her bottom lip until she tasted blood. She looked over at the ruin of wood. She heard Tana gasp sharply.

"No!" she wailed. "No, he—he can't be! Eirika, where is he?!" she shrieked.

She opened her mouth and closed it a few times, her vocal cords suddenly freezing. "He's—Tana, he's under that." She whispered. "He—he pushed me. But h—he didn't have enough time to—to save himself." She stammered. "It was so fast . . ."

A moment later the priests and clerics arrived. Eirika ignored them. They didn't matter. Not unless someone found Innes. People were shouting orders and calls for help. Eirika's heart was in her throat. Tana clung to her arm, shaking with fear and worry.

_Please, Innes, be alive. Please be alive. Please, gods above, hear me._

There was a sudden murmuring through the workers, which spread to the crowd. Peoples' faces looked suddenly bewildered and horrified. The diggers' movements increased, raising more dust. Eirika drew closer, dragging Tana along with her. Maybe she might be able to see him. Maybe she could help. Maybe he's alive.

Maybe he's dead.

She tried to hear what the crowd was saying, but it was all mumbled together. She couldn't decipher what they were saying. Maybe they found him. Maybe he's alive. Maybe he's okay.

Or maybe he's dead.

Or maybe he's wounded.

_Please, Innes, be alive. Please be alive. Be all right._

Tana was murmuring something low and frantic, but Eirika couldn't hear her. Tana was a consist hum in her ear like a bee. She needed to see him. She needed to know he was all right. The murmurs in the crowd rose into exclamations. She strained to hear them, hoping, praying.

". . . nes! King Innes!"

"Innes?" Eirika whispered.

"Bring a priest over! We can't move him!" a man yelled back into the crowd.

At that point, Eirika couldn't bear it any longer. She tore out of Tana's grasp and pushed through the crowd. She shouldered past bystanders, eyes searching wildly. She stopped abruptly, her breath stilling.

_No._

"Hurry!" People pressed forward, straining to see. A priest shoved past, mumbling apologies. Eirika was frozen, rooted to the spot.

_He's still alive, he's still alive. He's got to be alive. Please._

Among the debris, Innes lay on his back, pale faced, eyes closed, unmoving with a jagged spear of wood imbedded through his shoulder. Blood stained his clothes, his face, and his hair. The starkness of crimson against his bloodless pale face was vivid, burned into her mind. She'd seen blood before, many times during the war. She'd seen her companions horribly wounded. She'd seen loyal soldiers die before her eyes. But every time she saw it never prepared her for the next incident.

"We'll have to remove it." Someone said.

A few men braced him and another gripped the wood. It wasn't too wide in diameter and resembled a spear shaft, though slightly wider than that. He appeared to be unconscious, but when the man pulled the lumber out and away, Innes's face twisted into a grimace. His cry of anguish pierced the dead air. Tana sobbed beside her. Eirika could only watch in silent horror. The worker threw the bloodied timber out of the way and a priest rushed forward instantly. She could see the soft aqua glow a moment later. Innes's expression relaxed slowly, but there was still a hint of a wince in his brow.

"Bring a stretcher over, we have to take the King to a safer location." The priest ordered.

A few men dashed off to find something to find something to make a stretcher. Tana pushed forward and knelt at her brother's side, white hands clasped together tightly.

"Will he be all right?" she asked worriedly. Eirika stood behind her, her stomach coiling into a nervous knot at the sight of all the blood.

"He will be." The priest told her determinedly. A few moments passed as they waited for the men to return. The priest reapplied his healing magic, concentration furrowing his brow.

_A second healing? How is that supposed to be good? Isn't one healing enough? Is Innes that badly injured?_ Eirika thought she would snap then and there.

Fortunately, the men arrived with a crudely made stretcher. They carefully loaded their king onto the swath of fabric between two wooden poles that had been quickly nailed together. Eirika and Tana followed quickly as the priest led the way back to the castle. The servant who answered the rapid knocking looked quite taken aback as he stepped aside.

"Princess Tana, is there a place where I can—" the priest began.

"Yes, of course." She said quickly, already leading them down the hall.

They passed servants with wide eyes and dismayed expressions. Eirika was silent, following them solemnly. She wiped at her filling eyes, oblivious to the slight tremor in her hands. She glanced once at the hall they had just entered. She realized her room was just a few doors down from the room Tana led them into. The men placed Innes gently on his bed and filed out when they saw they weren't needed. The priest again fretted over Innes, beginning a third healing.

_Three? He shouldn't need that many healings. Something is seriously wrong._

She heard hurrying footsteps on the stone floor. She glanced over at the door to see Hayden, pale faced and worried, appearing in the doorway. He shuffled forward a few steps, eyes darting from Innes to the priest to Tana and finally to Eirika.

"Is it true?" Hayden asked a little breathlessly. "I heard the orphanage wall collapsed. I heard he was caught beneath it. Is it true? Will he be all right?"

Eirika stood beside him, placing a hand on his arm. "He pushed me out of the way." She said softly.

Hayden looked at her mournfully and then at Tana. The usually cheery young woman crumpled into a worried, fearful girl and hid her face in her father's shoulder. Hayden embraced his daughter, looking on at his pale faced, bloodstained son with intense concern. Eirika watched the priest's flurry of movements. The man scrabbled at Innes's tunic, unbuttoning it and pushing it aside to have better access at the wounded shoulder. There was still a wound, though it was shrunk from being thrice healed. The blood on the clothing, skin, and hair was slowly drying a dark crimson.

"What's taking so long?!" Tana exclaimed from her father's side. "Why isn't he healing properly?!"

The priest started and his hands became an azure blur as he tried his healing magic again. "I—I must apologize, Princess Tana. I'm not a very experienced priest and when I heard—"

"Moulder! Get Moulder! Now, go!" Tana ordered sharply. "Once you find him make yourself useful elsewhere!"

The man looked stricken, but nodded quickly and left in a hurry. Tana massaged her temple and sighed, closing her eyes. Hayden rubbed her back softly, almost automatically. Eirika didn't blame Tana for being so snappish, but she really didn't focus on that. She walked to Innes's side quietly and touched his red dyed hair. She trailed her fingers through the dark gray-red locks, studying his pain filled face. Her fingers traced his face and its sharp contours. His still-wet blood stained her fingertips, but she didn't notice. She swallowed thickly when she heard his breath strained by pain.

A hand touched her shoulder and gently moved her aside. She looked up quickly to see Moulder and his tight, but reassuring smile. He nodded slightly as if to tell her everything would be all right now. The middle aged man looked down at Innes and performed his magic, calm and focused. It lasted only a minute, but it seemed like forever. The glow that seemed familiar now faded away and Moulder looked over at her again. His smile was more hopeful, more truthful in its attempt to lift her spirits.

Innes would be all right.

Moulder walked by her to Hayden and Tana. Eirika heard them conversing and caught only snatches of the words being traded.

". . . wrong with him?"

". . . fractured collarbone, dislocated shoulder."

". . . damage . . . ?

"No . . . just fine eventually . . ."

". . . lasting effects? He's a sniper . . . King . . ."

". . . for long. He'll be fine with time."

". . . relief."

"Oh, Innes." Eirika murmured. She drew up a chair sitting inconspicuously by a desk. She sat and took his hand, smoothing the back of it with her thumb.

"Princess Eirika, please allow me to take care of your injury." Moulder said, suddenly appearing by her side.

"Injury?" she echoed.

Moulder tapped his temple. Eirika touched her head and found sticky blood. Moulder muttered a few words and swept his stave over the wound.

"Thank you, Moulder." She said hoarsely.

He nodded and handed her a damp cloth. She proceeded to scrub away the half dried blood from her face. Moulder said a few more words to Hayden and Tana, saying that there were injured at the destruction site, before leaving. Eirika discovered that servants had brought in cloths and a bowl of water. She turned to Innes and wiped the dried blood from his face and shoulder.

Tana came up from behind her, bracing her hands against the back of the chair. "Moulder apologized for leaving so suddenly to clean up." she said quietly. "He said there were more wounded workers and not every priest and cleric here is as experienced as he is, which we all learned at a bad time."

"That's okay." Eirika replied, rinsing the cloth in the water at the desk. "I don't mind."

She returned to her chair and smoothed the cloth over his skin. Eirika didn't notice Tana and Hayden leave quietly, leaving her alone with Innes's silent form. She couldn't do anything about the scarlet stained locks, but she rid him of the dried blood. The task was sobering and she felt numb save for the concern that seemed burned into her core. Eventually, she took a folded, quilted blanket from the foot of the bed and drew it over him. A few servants came and went over the course of unfathomable time, asking if she needed anything. She murmured a quiet "No" and continued her silent vigil.

**

* * *

**"Eirika?" Tana asked. "Would you like something to eat? You've been up here all day." 

"Oh, Tana." Eirika glanced from Innes, who had yet to waken, to Tana, who looked concerned. "Ah, I'm not too hungry. Go on and eat without me."

She frowned slightly. "But you haven't eaten anything since breakfast. You really should eat something. And . . . Father and I already _have_ eaten. We couldn't wait for you any longer." She had a guilty grimace on her face.

"Oh, that—that's all right. What time is it?" she asked, looking around for a window, but finding none. She discovered oil lamps and candles set up around the room, bringing some light to the room.

"It's well after sunset. Father and I have just finished eating, but we saved some for you. It's not much, but I thought you'd be hungry." Tana answered.

"That late?" She said with some surprise. "I didn't realize it had gotten so late. It didn't feel like much time had passed."

"Eirika," Tana put a hand on her friend's shoulder. "I know how much you want him to wake up. I believe me, I do. But, Eirika, if he hasn't woken up by now, I doubt he'll wake up in the half hour you use to eat. Come on, the chef did the best he could with what he had."

"Well, okay, I suppose you're right." Eirika said reluctantly, standing. Tana touched her brother's hand and whispered something Eirika didn't quite catch. The purple haired young woman with bloodshot eyes smiled faintly at her. Tana walked with Eirika down the hall and down the set of stairs to the kitchen. Eirika realized then how hungry she was.

* * *

**A/N: **And there you have it. I hope it was intense enough for you. I have no expertise in the law and goverment department, so I apologize for my more-than-likely incorrect information. I'm trying to write this in a logical sense, so please don't come to me with many horrendous complaints about my inaccuracy. I've come to the conclusion that this will be at least four chapters long. This means we're halfway through. That's a sobering thought. But, never fear! I hope the remainder of the journey is enjoyable enough. Please review, drop a thought, leave a comment. It might persuade me to update again. (wink) Thank you for your support! 


	3. Recovery

**A/N: **Okay, for your information, this chapter is about five pages shorter than the last one. I know being able to write long chapters is a good thing like my pal The Blazing Blade said, but I've decided to take this reviewer's criticism and shorten it up a bit. This chapter--the beginning in particular--was pretty hard to write. Describing all those senses in minute detail...well, I'll let you read and find out for yourself.

**Disclaimer: **(stares) ... (stare continues) ... (mintues stretch as the stare continues still) ...All right! I give up! You win! Note to self: don't have a staring contest with the Disclaimer. I own nothing.

* * *

**Part Three: Recovery**

It was silent. And dark. The two seemed to go together nicely in a gloomy sense of the perfect couple. It felt like being suspended in time with no sight, no sound, no feeling. Nothing. It was bewildering and wonderful all at the same time. It was that odd sensation of sleep that no one truly felt and could never remember no matter how hard they tried. Memory and time didn't exist because it was swallowed up in the black hole of emptiness. But it wasn't really empty. For anything to be empty, there must be something to begin with or something there previously, something absent. There was nothing to begin with and there was nothing here before. The idea of sensations, of feelings, faded away. Oblivion was just that.

And then . . .

A sound. A low, pulsing sound. A beat. A pause. Another beat. Another pause. A rhythm was established and it was peaceful. It traveled as well. It was strange. The pulse extended outward and traveled back. All of it was perfectly spaced, never faltering, never speeding up.

But then . . .

Another sense was added. Feeling the beat was a whole other experience. Feeling the pulse was amazing. Movement. It was movement. Being caught up in the feel, the sound, felt new. It felt like nothing ever experienced before in this nothingness. New and sudden sensations came forth. It felt white-hot. Hot. There was a difference between cold and hot. Warm and cool. Hot, it hurt. Hurt? It was an unpleasant sensation. Get away from it. That was the only thing to do. Move and escape the hurt. No! Movement hurt worse than not moving. Stay still. But . . . it was growing, building. It couldn't be borne any longer. Perhaps moving hurt, but it was better than being consumed by pain.

". . . Innes . . ."

This sound was louder than the pulsing and it left quickly. There was no rhythm to it, but it was pleasant all the same. More pleasant than the burning centered in one part of the nothingness. The hurt was secluded to one side, one portion. There was a sudden sense of place. The pain was _here_, on _this_ side. The slow, dull beat extended only so far. The louder, but soft, sound was over _there_, _beyond_ the pain and _beyond_ the pulsation. Nothingness was disappearing and something was filling the vacuum.

". . . Innes . . ."

Familiarity drew out of the receding fog of nonexistence. The sound was a name. His name. And the sound was a voice belonging to someone he cared for. It all rushed back with enough intensity to leave him breathless. The reality of the situation became clear to him and he felt a heavy weight rest upon him. It was a load akin to the burden of carrying the title of King. It was the weight of responsibility and it was the fear of failure. It was the sense of guilt for causing people to worry. It was the feeling of failing his people and it was knowledge of knowing the fault of innocent people dying was his. He wanted to sink back into that land of nothing. He wanted to fall back into the embrace of oblivion. Nothing hurt there. Nothing was anyone's fault there. No one had burdens to bear there.

"Eirika . . ." he moaned out, gritting his teeth against the fire in his shoulder. Why did everything hurt so badly? Hadn't he been healed? Of course he had to have been healed. No one would let him suffer this way. . . would they?

"I'm here, Innes."

Her voice was gentle, a dousing of water on the flames. There was unexpected, pleasurable warmth in his hand that squeezed sympathetically. He willed his hand to press back. And when he opened his eyes the sight was a dizzying vertigo of color and shape. His vision soon focused and the first thing he saw was Eirika's joyful smile and bright aqua eyes.

"How long?" he asked hoarsely with a sigh.

He was conscious so he might as well resume his role and begin helping the victims. If he had been unconscious for longer than a few hours, he was getting out of this room, regardless of the costs. He could _not_ lay there while others were most likely worse off than he was. It was unacceptable.

"Almost a day." She replied hesitantly, as if she was realizing for the first time how long it had been.

"A day . . .?" he echoed faintly.

_How could I have been unconscious for a whole day? That's twenty-four hours of drifting in nothing, twenty-four hours of lying on my back, twenty-four more hours my people had to suffer at my expense. _

"Yes," Eirika responded. "We've all been worried, Innes. But I'm glad you're awake now." She hung her head as if she were almost ashamed. "I've missed you more than I can explain."

That struck a cord within him. It was like a door had been open to reveal the light and warmth inside. He felt the rush of feelings he'd felt when he first saw her a day or so ago. He smiled back at her, feeling better than he had in months in spite of the pain he was in now. He laced his fingers through hers and looked up at her.

"What happened? I only remember pushing you away." He asked. Perhaps the answer would solve the reason for the pain in his shoulder.

Her eyes darkened and she glanced down at their intertwined fingers. "The whole wall just . . . fell. There was an awful groaning before it fell with an earsplitting snap. I was safe, but you—you were caught beneath it. There was so much dust and I couldn't see you. It was like you had disappeared. The workers found you after what felt like an eternity. There was a—a spear of wood im—imbedded in your shoulder. Light above, I thought you were d—dead." She recounted the incident in a stammering whisper.

He squeezed her hand tight as he remembered the sudden darkness. "There's more . . . isn't there?" he asked her, feeling cold.

She nodded and met his eyes momentarily. "A priest came immediately once the people found out their King was wounded. But . . . the priest wasn't experienced enough to heal you properly. A few workers brought you to the palace and the priest _still_ couldn't heal you. Tana snapped and told him to fetch Moulder." Innes smiled faintly at this. "Moulder came as quickly as he could. It . . . seemed you were fine. You stayed unconscious for the rest of the day. This morning Moulder came back and found there was still lasting damage. Apparently, the novice priest caused more harm than good. Moulder had to repair that as well. You had a fractured collarbone, dislocated shoulder, mass muscle damage, and an almost severed artery. It's a wonder you didn't bleed to death or lost use of your arm." She continued quietly.

Panic swept him up in its current. _Lose use of my arm? But I'm a sniper! I can't lose the use of my arm!_ Eirika must have seen his stricken expression for she moved her hand to the hand on his previously wounded arm, which Innes found bound in a sling. She squeezed his fingers gently.

"Can you feel that?"

"Yes," It was a sigh of relief. "Why do I need a sling?" he asked, puzzled. He stared down at the white cloth curiously.

"Moulder told us that there was still some damage to the muscle he couldn't heal." She looked at him, with a plea of understanding. "But, Innes, he looked so exhausted. I can only imagine the people that needed to he healed. He didn't want to leave without making sure you were completely healed, but Innes, you should have seen him. I couldn't bear for him to continue in that state. I sent him away to rest. I hope you understand."

"Of course, Eirika." He replied. "I understand and I don't mind. I would have sent Moulder home as well . . . had I been conscious. I need to know how the people are faring. I need to get back to work and find out how this is happening." Innes pushed himself up with a restrained groan. Sacred stave users healed injuries, not pain. He gritted his teeth and clutched his shoulder protectively.

"Innes, you should rest." Eirika said quickly, trying to coax him back into a more comfortable position.

But he shook his head determinedly. "No, I can't abandon them. Not even now."

"Innes, your people will understand. Please wait until you're feeling better." She pleaded, her face etched with lines of concern.

Innes swung his feet over the bed and stood a bit too quickly. He waited for the walls to stand back in their rightful positions before hunting for his boots and his tunic, both of which had disappeared without his knowing. He found his boots at the foot of the bed and stuffed his feet into them. Walking to his closet, he pulled out a plain off-white tunic. He stared at it with a thoughtful frown. _Now, how to get my arm through the sleeve . . ._

"Innes, you shouldn't be doing this so soon. Rest awhile and let your arm heal before rushing into anything." She complained and urged. "I know you've heard this from Moulder before, but I'll say it as many times as needed to get it through your thick head!"

Innes turned to her. "Eirika, I don't pride myself on being brash or arrogant—despite popular belief—but . . . if you wish to help me, you'll help me put this blasted tunic on."

Eirika blinked at him with surprise, but moved forward to help him. The task was awkward and uncomfortable in more than one way. Innes's shoulder burned whenever he moved it, but it was worth being close to Eirika. As for her, Eirika kept her head bowed—perhaps to hide a blush. Her hair smelled floral, a subtle scent like lilac. He wrapped an arm around her waist and pulled her close. She glanced up at him with slightly wide eyes.

"I—Innes?"

He leaned his forehead against hers. "You're too good, Eirika. That's why I love you. Generous, kind, and lovely. In the face of your brilliance, I feel unworthy. But I will prove myself deserving . . . someday."

"Oh, Innes, not this again." She sighed. "You don't have to prove anything to me. I know, Innes, I know you're worthy. You don't have to be worthy in the first place!"

He chuckled and traced her cheekbone. "I need to do this, Eirika. I need to feel worthy. And right now I need to take care of my people."

Innes released her and left his room. He felt fine as long as he didn't jar his shoulder too much. He took a breath as he stepped outside to view the damage personally. He was surprised to find it was late in the afternoon when he walked through the city. The distant sound of construction could be heard and everyone he passed wore a relieved expression. Innes came upon the scene and let loose a weary sigh. A gaping hole glared at him from the side of the building. Men were hauling the debris away and all of them looked as tired as he felt.

He ran his free hand through his hair. _At least the entire wall didn't collapse. But this means more supplies. There's money enough to cover it, but that money should be spent trying to bring in food. _

"King Innes? Out and about already, I see."

Innes turned. "Ah, hello, Karlen. Yes, I've recovered."

The wiry man nodded, looking at Innes's sling. "But not as quickly as you'd hoped, right?"

Innes grinned crookedly. "No, not nearly as quickly." He nodded toward the orphanage. "How bad is it?"

Karlen sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Frankly, we still have a chance now that our King is mending."

"Karlen, I appreciate your concern, but I'm fine. It'll take more than a wall to stop me. I've survived a war, after all." Innes pointed out.

"Of course," he agreed with a single nod. "The debris should be moved out of the way by this evening at the latest. Unfortunately, a lot of the lumber isn't reusable. But what can be reused will be in the best way possible."

"How many have been injured . . . or killed?" Innes asked softly, looking on as the workers plodded through their work.

Karlen shifted uneasily beside him. "Ah, ten killed, sir, and thirteen injured . . . including you and the Princess."

Innes's brows knit together and he turned a demanding scowl-and-stare combination on the architect. "The Princess? Who do you mean, Karlen?" _Eirika didn't seem to bear any injuries._

"Princess Eirika of Renais." He answered uncomfortably. "But it was only a scratch, Highness." He added quickly upon seeing Innes's expression darken.

_It must have been a superficial wound; I didn't see it. Karlen must be right, though I'd rather he wasn't. _"I'm glad she wasn't seriously wounded." He said calmly, turning his gaze back to the pile of debris which was decreasing steadily. "I know how much you want this orphanage finished, Karlen—I do as well—but the men are weary; anyone can see that. Give them a day or two off to restore their energy. I can't allow this to go on."

"Yes, sire." Karlen shot him a curious look. "Do you have plans to stop these . . . ill-timed occurrences?"

"Ill-timed I agree with, but 'occurrences'?" Innes arched one brow skeptically. "As you said a few days ago, I believe there is more at work here."

Karlen scuffed his boot. "Well, Your Highness, I've been thinking. I know it's not my place, nor my right, but I'm starting to believe that this is simply the working of the gods above." He glanced at Innes quickly. "I don't mean that nothing is happening to cause this. There's a reason for everything, as they say. But . . . night after night I check everything and the guards are always in place and still these accidents occur. There is no sign or trace of sabotage, no evidence to prove anyone besides the guards and I are around the sites at night. I think the gods don't want us to continue."

Innes studied Karlen for several long, silent minutes. The man dug his hands into his pockets and looked on mournfully at the scene before them. "And why would the gods refuse reconstruction and restoration?" he asked evenly.

The short, thin man shook his brown haired head. "I don't rightly know, Your Highness. No one knows the ways of the gods. Honestly, what else could it be?"

"I'll be joining the guard tonight." Innes stated woodenly.

"What?!" Karlen exclaimed, turning to him quickly with wide caramel eyes.

"I said, I'll be joining the guard tonight." He repeated patiently. "Is that so difficult to understand?"

"Well, no—I mean, you? Why would you want to—? But—"

"Karlen," he interrupted. "Please get to the point of your stammering. I'm tired and I would like to stay awake the entire night. Your babbling is preventing me from performing my duties as King."

The man visibly swallowed, dropping his eyes to the ground. "Ah, yes, sire. I mean to say: why would you want to join the guard? Don't you have faith in your men? The night watch is no place for a King and—."

"Where is my place, Karlen?" Innes pondered aloud. "Is it upon a throne? In a castle? Behind a desk? On the front lines? Among my people?" He smiled thinly at him. "If you want to get a job done right, you have to do it yourself."

* * *

"Hello, Tana," Eirika said as she glanced into the sitting room.

The violet haired young woman looked over at her from her seat on the couch. "Oh, hello Eirika." She responded with a sigh creeping into her voice.

"Hey, what's wrong?" Eirika sat beside her. "You look a bit gloomy. Is everything all right?"

Tana waved her hand dismissively. "Oh, no, nothing's wrong. My brother was almost killed and all those homeless children will have to stay in crowded homes, but nothing is wrong."

Eirika frowned. "Tana, it certainly isn't like you to sarcastic. This has affected me as well, but I know things will get better soon."

Tana forced a smile. "You're right, I know you are. But . . . this is all so frustrating and sorrowing. Every time we try to make something better, something else—a saboteur, a freak accident, the might of the gods—tries to take it down. How many times have we repaired the Sacred Stone Tower since we've returned from the war? The houses the workers try to put back up are torn down by a force no one can name!" She sighed, closing her eyes. "I wish I had the patience and faith my brother has." Then she cringed. "Well, he doesn't _always_ have patience. I remember a few times where he, ah, exploded. It wasn't pretty and I'm positive all of Frelia heard."

Eirika laughed softly at this. "In the war Innes wasn't exactly the paragon of patience. There was more than one occasion that he and another soldier almost came to blows." She shook her head. "Despite that inconvenient trait, he's a good man."

Tana arched a brow. "So long as you're not his sister." She added.

The turquoise haired princess laughed, throwing her head back. "Yes, I suppose you're right. At least Ephraim and I don't have quite the relationship you and you're brother have."

"Oh, but Ephraim is a _wonderful_ man. Selfless, honorable, brave, determined, _handsome_." Tana let out a dreamy sigh with a small smile on her lips.

"Easy, Tana, I wouldn't want you to float away!" She joked, tugging on the sleeve of Tana's gown.

She simply rolled her eyes with an exasperated sigh.

"Sounds like you two are enjoying yourselves." An all too familiar voice said from the doorway.

Tana elbowed her friend. "Don't float away!" she whispered loudly. "You don't have a pegasus like I do."

Eirika scowled at her and then turned to Innes. She saw with some dismay that, in spite the rest, Innes still had dark bruises beneath his eyes. His arm was still in a sling and it was apparent that he detested it. Otherwise, he seemed perfectly collected and just a bit arrogant.

Tana eyed his day clothing. "Isn't it a bit late to be all trussed up in that peacock outfit?" she asked. She was right about it being late; Eirika was ready to turn in. The girls were in their nightgowns, wearing soft cotton robes and leather slippers.

"I have business to attend to." He replied haughtily.

"At this time of night?" she asked skeptically.

"Yes, at this time of night. Simply because the sun has set doesn't mean the duties of a King end."

"That sounds like something you had to recite to the schoolteacher."

Innes fixed her with a stare. "I'll be on my way. I have better things to do than quarrel with my sister." He nodded at Eirika and then at Tana. "Goodnight, you two." He turned away and disappeared from sight.

Eirika had the impression he was upset about something. He wasn't the perfect gentleman tonight. She shrugged mentally. She couldn't help him with this. It wasn't her place to push herself into other's matters. "Well, Tana, I'm ready to retire to bed. Are you?"

Tana yawned and covered her mouth. "I would like to, but not yet. I do a few drills before I turn in. I know I don't have to, not with the war being over, but it's become a habit. I believe everyone should know how to defend themselves. It's not a perfect world; there will be people who wish to harm others. I don't want to be the helpless damsel." She smiled halfheartedly at Eirika. "Besides, I hear men fancy a warrior princess rather than a primped and pretty doll."

"Oh, Tana." She shook her head. "You don't have to impress Ephraim with remarkable skills. He loves you for who you are. And, before you get to the obsession of what you look like, know that he doesn't care if you're wearing the finest silk adorned with diamonds or a dishrag. Do you realize how lucky you are to have someone like my brother love you?"

Tana blushed a cute rose color and tangled her fingers in the belt of her robe. "Yes, I know how lucky." She said shyly. Then her purple eyes brightened. "But you know what this means, right? We'll be sister-in-laws!"

"You're already planning for a wedding?" Eirika said, a bit surprised. She had hoped to shock them with a detailed set of plans for their wedding. But if the soon-to-be bride was already planning, then that just helped things along.

Tana ducked her head. "Well, I couldn't help _not_ to. It's not like I have _everything_ already thought out." Eirika gave her a doubious look. "Alright, fine, I only have the guest list, the colors, the flowers, and the dress picked out."

"_Only?!_"

Tana shrugged. "What? I couldn't decide on the napkins."

Eirika sighed exasperatedly and shook her head. "I guess my brother can't say no now."

Tana beamed.

* * *

Innes met Karlen outside the doors of Castle Frelia. The man only nodded at him and led him silently to the first construction site. The night was still and the air was crisp. The moon peaked out from behind a few clouds, lighting the sky with a soft, dull gray color. No stars could be seen amongst the thick cloud cover. Their footsteps were quiet on the beaten earth. Innes could see a few small lanterns in the darkness and assumed they were the night crew. Karlen beckoned the men over to them.

"King Innes shall be joining us tonight, men. We must be especially on guard tonight." Karlen looked each one in the eye. "We wouldn't want to disappoint him or put him in danger." A few men nodded. Others remained silent.

And so began an uneventful, long and tiring watch. They found nothing out of place and there were guards at every site. Nothing was suspicious or odd. It seemed like everything had gone right and nothing bad would happen the next morning. Innes tried to stay alert throughout the entire watch, but his mind was foggy from lack of sleep, his eyes burned, his vision blurred just a little bit, and his shoulder was aching as if to tell him to retreat to his bed. By the time the inspection ended, Innes wondered how he had even stayed awake through it all. And as this became a nightly pattern for several more days, he would wonder how he had managed it at all.

Now as he staggered through the palace halls, a few servants offered to help him, but he declined wearily. His feet were set to automatic and his mind was numb. He leaned against the rail on the stairs and paused to yawn, cracking his jaw as he did so. He rubbed at his eyes and resumed his slightly swaying course.

Hadn't he just slept through most of a day? Or did being unconscious not count? His weariness was most likely a combination of sleepless nights, stress, and typical tiredness from his injury. Innes leaned against the wall for a moment, relishing the peace of the pre-dawn silence, and allowed his scratchy eyes to close.

_Just one moment. I'll stay here for just one moment and then I'll go back to work. I'll get to that later, but for right now I just want to stay here and close my eyes. Just for one moment._

* * *

Eirika paused on the stairs to yawn. She blinked blearily and continued on her way. She had said goodnight to Tana, leaving her friend to her nightly exercises. Her slippers made a soft scraping sound on the stone floor as she walked toward her bedroom.

She sighed contentedly. _Tana and Ephraim will make a good couple. They suit each other nicely. Oh, I can see them together when they're old and gray. And my nieces and nephews!_ She smiled softly. _I'll spoil them rotten. I'll be the aunt everyone loves. I'll hold them in my arms and sneak them sweets before supper, and I'll tuck them into bed and sing them to sleep._ She paused, a thought striking her. _I would be married and have children of my own by that time. _

She let that thought soak into her mind and smiled softly. Eirika continued down the hall to her room with lists of names running through her head. Something made her pause and she squinted down the dim hall. The torchlight didn't extend very far, but she thought she saw something down the hall. She crept closer.

"Innes?" She frowned and looked down at his slumped form on the floor. "He must have fallen asleep." She crouched beside him and peered into his face. "Innes, wake up. You shouldn't sleep on the cold, hard floor like this. Innes?"

She shook his shoulder, but didn't manage to wake him. She shook her head with a slightly amused smile. "I don't know how many times I've found Ephraim like this in a similar situation." Eirika shook him a bit more forcefully. "Innes. Innes! Wake up!"

His brows knit together as he frowned. His eyelids fluttered and he raised his head to look at her hazily. "Eirika? What are you—?" He rubbed at his eyes and glanced around. "What am I doing here?"

She bit back a giggle. "You fell asleep, Innes." She explained.

His frown deepened. "Fell asleep?" he echoed.

"Yes, Innes. You were sleeping."

"Sleep? What's that?" he grumbled while pulling himself into a more upright position.

This time she frowned. "Innes, you really shouldn't work yourself so hard. You wouldn't be falling asleep in the hallway if you just went about things less strenuously."

"I can't be lazing about when people need me, Eirika." He muttered, rubbing his face with one hand.

"You'll make yourself sick if you keep this up. What you need is a good, solid eight hours of sleep." She glanced at the splotchy marks beneath his eyes. "Maybe even more than that."

He scowled and rolled his eyes in a way that reminded Eirika of the arrogant prince that strutted about the battlefield, taking down foes like he was casually throwing darts in a tavern. "I'll be hideously behind in work and—"

"Innes, they aren't going to lynch you for getting a decent amount of sleep." She broke in. "Here, I'll give you a hand up." She grabbed his hand firmly before he could protest and pulled him up with her as she stood. Eirika realized she was entering an awkward moment quickly for she couldn't decided what to do with their grasped hands.

Innes solved it for her, lacing his fingers through hers. The movement seemed so casual that she didn't ponder on it too long. "I'll escort you to your room." He offered.

"I'll go only if you promise me you'll get a decent amount of sleep." She said with a stern look that offered no room for discussion.

He drew in a breath and let it out slowly, realizing he didn't have another choice. "Very well. Now, allow me to escort you to your room."

She nodded approvingly. Innes walked her to her room, which wasn't all that far away. They stood at the doorway for a moment, simply staring at each other. Eirika felt the heat of the moment and every fiber of her being seemed suddenly alert. The way his gray eyes bored into hers, as intense as a storm. The way his hand, even calloused as it was, felt soft and gentle in hers. The way his lightly spiced scent invaded her senses. She saw him slowly lean forward and felt her heart begin to race. His face was inches away, his breath ghosting over her lips. She tilted up her head without encouragement, slowly closing her eyes.

It never came.

"Innes?" she asked a little breathlessly, confused. She looked up at him with his tightly shut eyes. He reeled in a ragged breath.

Innes shook his head and took a step away. "I'm sorry. I'll shouldn't have done that." He apologized. "I haven't proven myself yet. I can't."

She deflated. She even felt a little hurt. "That old mantra again?" Eirika huffed out an exasperated breath. "Innes how many times must I—"

He smiled halfheartedly. "That doesn't matter. A kiss is an intimate trade of two peoples' souls. A kiss shouldn't be taken for granted. If an unworthy man kisses a woman, it would be as if he were stealing a piece of her soul. No one should have something as personal as their soul stolen away." He replied wistfully. Innes trailed a hand through her hair in a longing manner. "I cannot." He repeated in a whisper.

Eirika bit the inside of her cheek to hold back the hasty words that struggled to break free. She could see the yearning in his gray opaque eyes. She didn't understand this part of him at all. But she would wait until he felt "worthy". Forcing him into this felt as bad as his speech sounded. It felt greedy and dispassionate. If she truly loved him—and she did—she would wait and she wouldn't ask why.

"All right, Innes." She said softly.

His smile seemed real, not halfhearted as it had been a moment ago. "Thank you, Eirika."

His hand sought hers and squeezed it gently. He pulled away after a moment, his hand slipping from her grasp. Just like that he was gone. She could hear his footsteps fade away just as he had faded from sight in the dimly lit hall. Eirika silently closed her door.

* * *

**A/N: **I know you're all growling in frustration; I am too. So close! But then that would have spoiled the whole climax, right? I'm getting a bit annoyed with his motto. That's gotta change. But not right now. A few things have to happen first... Please review and tell me how much you love me!

(Innes suddenly appears) Innes: Conceited, much?

Oh, like you aren't any better. (sticks out tongue)

Innes: This may be very undignified, but...(sticks out tongue)

Fine. (turns to readers) Send a review and tell me how much you love _them_. Better?

Innes: Much.

And you can wipe off the self-satisfied smirk, Innes.

Innes: (glowers) Can we end this now?

Yes, we can. (waves to readers) Bye!


	4. Intervention

**A/N: **First, I'd like to thank all you amazing reviewers! Chapter Three received the most reviews with a startling number of six! (cheer) Next, I must thank Lao Who Mai for the awesome idea of (cough)intervention(cough). You'll see what I mean. And, even though this was one more page on my Word Document, this chapter is actually shorter than the last one by about 300 words. For now, read and enjoy!

**Disclaimer: **(blink) Umm. Nothing. I own nothing, okay? Stop bugging me about it. How many times must I say it?! (sigh)

* * *

**Part Four: Intervention**

Over the course of a few days Innes's recovery was smooth, but, other than that, nothing much changed. He didn't see Eirika very often. He felt more than a bit ashamed. He had nearly succumbed to the intimate temptations dancing through his head. Since that night he had a firm grip on his mind, allowing no thought to stray. The first thing he did since his . . . delay was to practice his aim. Yes, he considered his injury a delay. He strived to make up for lost ground, pain or no pain, sleep or no sleep. Many wouldn't agree to this schedule, but Innes wasn't about to lounge around when work needed to be done. He would walk out onto the shooting range every morning, afternoon, and evening while it was still light. Some days his aim was never more accurate. Some days his shoulder ached unbearably. Other days it was a mild annoyance that was shoved from his mind. The most tragic of days was when the gods seemed to be against him. Today was one such day.

It had been raining the previous night. The ground was soupy at best. The grass clung to his boots and it was a bit foggy that morning. His head felt a bit fuzzy, possibly having something to do with his poor vision. Of course, that also could be the fog's fault. In any case, Innes knew today was going to be a bad day. He could feel it.

He strung his bow like any other morning and raised it level with his shoulder. He was forced to grit his teeth like a few previous mornings. He held the bow there, balancing it in his left hand. He watched the bow quiver in his grasp with a frown. Innes lowered the bow and knocked an arrow into the rest. He drew back the string, setting an anchoring point. Closing his left eye, he gazed down the sight. He checked everything off the proper technique list mentally. Innes stood sideways, had a three fingered hold on the string, had the kisser button at the corner of his mouth, his left fingers were loose and not gripped, and he was breathing normally. He took aim and released. He held his stance even after the arrow had left the bow. Lowering the bow, Innes looked at the target with a sigh.

The arrow was imbedded two or three inches to the right of the bull's-eye.

He yanked another arrow from the quiver. Innes only took a few seconds to aim and released. Not good enough. Aim. Release. No good. Faster. Aim. Release. Faster. Aim. Release. _Faster_. Aim. Release. . . . Empty.

Innes groped for an arrow, but there was none. He huffed out a frustrated sigh and walked across the swampy ground to the target some forty yards out. He tugged the arrows from the stuffed target. The base of the target was a piece of wood but it was wrapped hundreds of times with thick fabric. This way the arrowhead wouldn't dull from repeated use or chip. Innes loaded the arrows back into the quiver and walked back to his spot. He shot another round, improving only by a fraction of an inch. He shot another round. And another. On his fifth round he couldn't raise the bow. His limit was twenty arrows.

Clenching his jaw and setting his bow aside, he rubbed his shoulder. Once the throbbing pain had subsided, Innes picked up his bow and walked back to Castle Frelia. He cleaned up quickly and met the girls in the dining room for breakfast. Upon arrival, Tana halted her laughter and shook her head at him. He merely smiled and took his place at the table. A servant brought him a plate of the same bland food he had been eating for months.

"Good morning," he greeted before digging into his meal.

"Good morning, Innes." Eirika replied with a small smile.

"Let me guess," Tana began, sitting back in her chair. "You didn't sleep, did you?"

Innes frowned at her. "That's a pleasant way to start the day."

She shrugged. "I'm just a bit . . . concerned. It's not healthy, Innes. You really have to stop."

"You say that like I haven't slept a wink in five days." He shook his head. "I've slept . . . some."

Tana sighed exasperatedly. "Look at you, Innes! You look like you were in a fist fight with a cyclops! You're eyes look like rubies. Every time I turn my head you're yawning. Go lie down for the rest of the day. We won't let this go on any further, right Eirika?"

The teal haired princess looked up with some surprise, as if startled from her thoughts. "Wha—? Oh. Yes, Tana, you're correct."

Tana beamed triumphantly at her brother, who simply glowered in return. "We'll keep an eye on you, Innes." Tana warned. "One step into Strenuous and we'll make sure you don't pass by Wearisome."

"Tana, I don't need a nanny. I'm perfectly capable of taking care of myself."

"Yes, I know. Your splotchy eyes tell it all." Tana returned with some sarcasm.

Innes drew in a deep breath, set his silverware neatly on the table, laid his somewhat folded napkin on the near-empty plate, pushed back his chair, and exited the room without so much as a "Good day." Before leaving the range of hearing that could be considered Eavesdropping, Innes heard Eirika tell Tana, "I think you upset him."

Upset? No. Tired, frustrated, sapped of strength, worn-out, frazzled, utterly exhausted? Yes. Was he going to do anything about that? Probably not. It wasn't that he was seeking a fast trip to the infirmary, it was just the way he handled things.

At least for now.

He hoped.

He _really_ needed to ask his father how he dealt with things like this. And he'd do it in a way that wouldn't suggest he was in desperate need of help. But not now. He had promised Karlen he would meet him after "breakfast." Innes had to admit he was a bit surprised that nothing catastrophic had happened.

Yet.

Ever since he had decided to join the night watch—which was about four nights ago—nothing horrible had happened.

Yet.

Innes knew—he _knew_—that _something_ would happen someday or another. It wasn't like these "accidents" to stay away after a few tries. They always came back; sometimes sooner than expected and sometimes later than thought possible. But they came back nonetheless. Was there any stopping it? He wondered that every minute of every day. If only the "mishaps" would stop then maybe Frelia might actually be able to rebuild.

"What have we got scheduled today, Karlen?" Innes asked the man as he walked up to him.

"Just the usual, King Innes." He replied soberly. "The men are back to working on the orphan home." The man released an explosive sigh. "I can't help but feel this isn't going fast enough."

"The feeling is mutual, Karlen, I assure you."

The chief architect nodded. "They've worked harder than ever. It's probably a result of your injury." Karlen grinned at him. "I see you've lost your sling."

"I couldn't bear the blasted thing any longer." Innes replied with a lopsided smile.

"Karlen! Chief Karlen!" a voice cried out. A lean, muscled man with long chocolate brown hair and deep azure eyes ran forward. "Karlen! Chief! Ka—King Innes, sir!" The man brought himself to an abrupt halt and looked at Innes a bit bewilderedly. "Ah . . . Chief. We, uh, I mean, Daven—" The man couldn't seem to keep a clear focus with his King standing there.

"Go on," Innes prompted with enough firmness to snap him out of his stuttering.

"Right. Chief Karlen, Daven says the stairway in the tower is done and the door is ready to be open. He sent me here first to check with you, to see if it was all right to enter." The man said, glancing between Karlen and Innes.

The chief architect nodded smartly. "Good. I'll go up myself and—" He looked over at Innes. "Would you like to do the honors of opening the tower room, sire?"

"Yes, I would like to see the room personally."

* * *

Innes faced the battered, charred wooden door. The metal handle had been smashed off at some time or another and the hinges looked a bit frail. Innes placed a few fingers into the hole left by the handle and lifted the latch inside manually. He pushed gently against the door and took a startled step back when the wood fell to the floor with a splintering crash. Innes stepped over the new wreckage and entered the room. He stood at its center and pivoted, taking in a panoramic view. 

The stone bore scorch marks, as if a fire had been set. All of the tapestries that once hung from the walls—proudly bearing the history of the Frelian Stone with masterful needlework—had been reduced to ashy piles. There were a few holes in the ceiling—not to mention the floor. He noted briefly the few rotted bodies of brave and loyal Frelian guards upon the floor, their armor seeming too big for their decaying carcasses. Their weapons could be found not too far from them. He walked slowly over to the altar that once had presented the gleaming polished stone was cracked and crumbling. He touched the chipped marble and closed his eyes.

Caellach, the famed Tiger Eye, had stood in the same place not all that long ago. He had touched the Sacred Stone with his unworthy hands, tainted with the lives of countless soldiers. The Tiger Eye's sword or axe had probably dripped with the blood of the guards that now lay only feet from Innes. Caellach hadn't been a man of mercy. Caellach had been a man of hatred and cruelty. Caellach had been a formidable foe with well rounded skills. Caellach hadn't known the difference between right or wrong. Caellach hadn't seen the madness of his Emperor's orders. And now Caellach lied somewhere in the sands of Jehanna, swallowed by a white, shifting sea of searing heat.

Innes opened his eyes to touch the place where the Stone could have been resting. It was no longer there, having been crushed by Caellach's hand. He turned back to the workers who where standing hesitantly at the door with grim faces. He looked back on the fallen guards. He would make it his personal responsibility to contact the families of the guards, return their armor and weapons, and say the necessary words to honor their lives and memory.

He took a deep breath and walked back to the doorway. "You can begin." He told Karlen.

* * *

Eirika wandered her way into Innes's study. Maybe _wandered_ wasn't the correct term. She more or less snuck into his study to continue her work—helping Innes complete _his_ work. Her days were a bit boring with Innes wandering about Frelia. After the first couple days a pattern was developed. First he would rise early in the morning to practice on his bow for an hour or two. Then he'd have a quick breakfast and disappear outside to meet with Karlen. After a few hours touring the construction sites, he made his way over to the headmistress of the soon-to-be completed orphanage. He wouldn't stay long and would move onto the bakeries and eateries. He visited a new one every day. Then he would come back to the castle for a meal. But that was only when he remembered. Then he'd go back out and practice with his bow again for another hour. After that he would meet with the officials of the different committees. That would take up a good portion of the afternoon. Then he would return to the castle to work on his papers. He would lock himself in this study until supper—or when Tana or Eirika pounded on his door until he reluctantly came out. And if it was light enough outside he'd practice again. 

How did she know this?

She had paid a little orphan boy about ten years of age to follow him.

While Innes was out for hours on end, Eirika spent her time reading over every document in his desk drawers. With every page she read she only grew more and more distressed over Frelia's predicament. She organized his papers and sketched out her own notes to solve a few of his problems. She worked on forging his neat, clear script. When she found a set of characters that could pass off for Innes's handwriting on a stressed day, she copied her notes and suggestions in a discreet way.

She knew Innes would be furious if he found out. But she wouldn't let him. He was too worn down and foggy-headed to notice anyway. He had too much weight on his shoulders as it was. She was just helping him bear a little bit of it. Tana didn't even know about her help. Eirika hoped Tana would remain busy with her daily princess duties and not bother to go searching for her. She wasn't so confident about Tana's agenda, but she hoped she would remain lucky.

She reviewed her notes from the day before and quickly jotted down a few ideas that had occurred to her throughout the day. She stared at the piece of parchment before her for a few minutes, scanning her mind for any other possible solutions. Finding none, she carefully copied her words onto another piece of paper in Innes's forged hand.

She nearly ruined her work when a guard from his post at the castle gates began shouting outside. Furrowing her brow with curiosity, Eirika set the quill down and walked over to the window. Unfortunately, she couldn't see from this vantage point. She stowed her notes and other materials carefully in their appropriate places before hurrying downstairs to see who the visitor was. Striding down the hall she heard his voice before she saw him.

"Brother?! Ephraim, what are you doing here?"

He looked over at her with a wry grin. "What? No 'Good to see you'?"

Eirika crossed the room. "I'm sorry. I just didn't expect to see you here." She frowned. "If you're here, who is overseeing Renais?"

He held up his hands in a "slow down" motion. "It's all right. I left Father's old advisor, Febrian, in charge. I don't plan on staying long, so everything is under control."

"You aren't here to rile Innes, are you?" she asked teasingly.

"No," He said with a too innocent expression. She arched an eyebrow. "I'm not!" he said more firmly.

She grinned. "Have you come to say hello to Tana?"

"No . . ." he said slowly, adopting the nervous, unconvincing straight face.

"She's around back, practicing with Syrene and Vanessa." Eirika told him anyway with a knowing smirk.

"I will . . . keep that note in mind." He adverted his eyes for a moment, fighting down a small smile. He cleared his throat. "No, I came because of the request for Renais soldiers to be sent to Frelia. I felt that something was going on, something bad. I came to see what was occurring . . . and maybe to say a brief hello to Tana."

Eirika fought hard to keep a wide grin from her lips. "Well, yes, there is something going on in Frelia." She said, growing sober. "The, ah, accidents are increasing and Frelia is going through a food shortage." She grasped her brother's arm. "Come, I'll tell you all about it somewhere more private."

As she led him to her temporary room, he lowered his voice and asked, "I assume this is a hushed matter?"

She nodded. "Innes doesn't want any of . . . this leaking to the public. He thinks that would make things a bit . . . messy." Eirika closed her door behind her and took a seat on her bed.

Ephraim chose to sit at her desk, turning the chair towards her. "I take it Innes asked you here to spare himself the ridicule from his rival?" he asked with a slightly amused tone.

She hesitated. ". . . Yes, but don't let him know that you know what's happening."

"I won't say a word as long as you tell me what's going on." He gave her a keen look. "And I'm mean _everything_."

_Everything?_ An image of Innes, so close to her, flashed through her mind. She bit her lips together.

"Eirika? You're blushing."

She looked up at him quickly. "Am I? No, I think it's a bit stuffy in here. I would open a window, but you never know what kind of birds will perch at your sill."

He crossed his arms. "I won't fall for that, Sister dear. Come on, out with it."

Eirika decided to take the conversation into safer territory and began to Ephraim everything. Everything about the sabotage, that is. She started from her arrival at Castle Frelia and outlined everything that had occurred so far, exempting only a few details she'd rather not mention to her brother. Needless to say, she was careful with her explanation about Innes's injury. She admitted her daily hobby of sneaking behind everyone's backs to continue her progress on Innes's paperwork. She went into detail about the food supply and the homeless orphans. When Eirika was finished, she hugged a pillow to her chest and watched her brother's face as he took in all of the information.

"It certainly sounds like Innes is having trouble." He commented. "So, has he fully recovered from the . . . accident?"

She shook her head. "No, I don't think he has. It's not just physically; he pushes himself every morning to strengthen his arm. I think Innes may believe he needs to fix everything. And the truth is: he can't." She looked up at Ephraim, pleading for sympathy for the silver eyed King of Frelia. "It's so sad to see him in the state he's pressed himself into. He can barely take care of himself, let alone his entire kingdom."

Ephraim watched her quietly, drawing a few private conclusions that he'd rather not think about right then. "I think Innes needs help in learning a lesson." He mused aloud.

"Which would that be?"

"I know the rules about rivalry say that adversaries shouldn't help one another, but . . . I think Innes is in desperate need of a certain lesson." He continued. "I learned the same lesson not long ago. I've come to terms with the fact I can't cure every ailment, repair every ruin, fix every problem, or settle every argument."

"Does that mean you'll help him . . . and not taunt him?" Eirika asked.

"No one is perfect, Eirika. Every man has his faults. Innes's just happens to be responsibility issue. He believes he's responsible for everything, that he carries the weight of the world—or at least the weight of his kingdom." Ephraim nodded. "Yes, I'll help him."

Eirika beamed. "Oh, thank you, Brother!"

"Now," He shot her a firm look. "Tell me what else has been bothering you."

She blinked. "What?" Her fingers unconsciously began twisting themselves into the fringes on the pillowcase.

"Eirika, I may be accused of being a blind man, but I'm your brother—your twin—and you can't hide everything from me. You would be better off confessing everything right now than letting me find out in my own ways." He warned.

"I—I don't know what you're talking about." She stammered, gripping the pillow in her hands, her heart beating a little faster.

"You do, Eirika." He said composedly. "You know what I'm talking about. You don't need to hide your affections for a certain man any longer."

She felt her eyes widen. "A—Affections? Wh—What affections?"

He smiled thinly. "For Innes?"

"Oh," She watched him closely. Ephraim didn't look too happy about this. She had better play it safe. "It's really nothing, Ephraim. You needn't worry."

"It's my job as the older twin to worry."

"Older by a few minutes." She mumbled into the pillow.

"But older nonetheless." He insisted. He sat beside her on the bed and tugged the pillow away from her mouth. "Now, tell me what about Innes has you all knotted up." he ordered gently while placing an arm around her shoulders.

"What do you mean by 'all knotted up'? I'm not knotted up. How can you tell if I'm knotted up?" She mumbled out the questions quickly as her mind drew lines and tried to find a loophole around this.

"Eirika, you greeted me like I was an unwanted mongrel wandering back for a free meal."

"I did not!"

He smiled gently at her. "Since when have you demanded my business for being anywhere? Without a greeting?"

"Ah . . . point taken." She sighed her defeat. "All right. I'm just a bit concerned—oh, fine. I'm _really_ concerned about Innes thinking he's not worthy of me."

Ephraim raised an eyebrow. "Oh, he does, does he? He thinks he's not good enough? And this is clearly disturbing you. I'm sure you haven't said anything to him about this." He paused and seemed to think things over. "Mm-hm. Right."

She saw the conspiratorial look in his eyes. "Oh, Ephraim, you aren't going to hurt him, are you?"

He looked at her with a bit of surprise. "Hurt him? No. I'm just going to . . . teach him a lesson." He saw her dubious look. "A lesson about worthiness, Eirika." He added quickly.

"If you say so . . ."

"Now, Eirika, do you really doubt your brother? No, don't answer that. Let's not get off-track. Innes doesn't feel worthy enough to love you, am I right?"

"Yes, and it's _your_ fault."

"_My _fault?"

"Yes," she said firmly. "You've got him thinking that I couldn't possibly love another man when the perfect man is my brother. He thinks he has to prove himself to both you and me in order to win my love. It's . . . maddening!"

"Ah, I see." He pursed his lips into a thoughtful expression and bobbed his head slightly. "I'll be sure to tell him this."

"Just . . . don't be mean and overprotective about it. I hate it when you get like that." She said quietly.

"I won't." he promised. He stood and took a few steps toward the door. "If this is settled for now, there is someone I'd like to see . . . if you don't mind, that is."

Eirika quirked a corner of her mouth. "No, go on. Go to her."

He smiled, reaching for the doorknob. Ephraim opened the door and went to step out.

". . . Brother?"

He paused. "Yes?"

"You never told me if you approve of this. I know Innes is your rival and all . . ."

He turned to face her. "Eirika, as long as you both are happy and he treats my little sister right, I don't have a problem with it." Ephraim said. "Sure it will be hard to adjust to at first, but . . . I'll be content if you're happy."

Eirika beamed and hurried to give her brother a hug. "Thank you." she said into his ear.

* * *

Innes rubbed the back of his neck as he walked through the castle gate. His eyes felt gritty and he smothered a jaw-cracking yawn. He didn't know how much more of this he could take. And he still had a whole afternoon and evening left to get through. For once, he was actually looking forward to the two hours of sleep that had become the norm. Now that he allowed himself to think of such luxuries, his stomach alerted him about the concept of food. And for once he wasn't swamped with the guilt of failure. He didn't think about how others were starving right along with him. Right now he just thought back to the hot plentiful meals. But now midday meal was scant and quite tasteless in spite of the spices Alenn used. 

When he walked into the castle, he was stopped by a green eyed maid. "Sire, your company is waiting for you in the sitting room." She said.

He frowned. "Company?"

"Yes sire, company. King Ephraim of Renais arrived nearly an hour ago." The brunette young woman responded.

He hid his surprise with a smooth nod. "Thank you Jetawny." He said quietly.

The maid nodded and went on her way. _Ephraim? Why is he here? _Innes walked to the sitting room with a frown. If Ephraim was here, it couldn't be good. Maybe Eirika invited him here? But, wouldn't she discuss that with him first? It wasn't like Ephraim to come unexpectedly without a request sent ahead of time. Innes walked into the cozy room.

It was large with a wood fireplace against one wall. Various couches and chairs sat around the room with a long and low cherry table in the center. A decorative rug lied beneath the table and a couple more braided rugs lied beneath the furniture on the polished wood floor. A few large windows were placed strategically where the rising and setting sun's light would shine into the room. A few artful tapestries hung against the walls, scattered tastefully with a few paintings. The colors were relaxing, meant to soothe a person after a tiring day. Innes often found himself in this room, sitting in the plush chair beneath a window that let in the full moon's light, at the very end of his busy day. And, seated in the very chair that Innes considered "his", was his rival.

"Ephraim, what brings you here?" he asked coolly.

"A request for Renais soldiers brought me here." The teal eyed man answered calmly.

"The request is perfectly legal. There's nothing unlawful about it. Eirika approved and said you would as well." Innes said in his defense, walking closer.

"Oh, I know. That's perfectly all right with me." He paused and gave Innes a meaningful look. "I would have left by now if it were not for a few . . . interesting things my sister has told me."

Innes's brow furrowed. "What 'interesting' things?"

"Innes," Ephraim's expression changed from challenging to something akin to compassionate. "You don't have to feel responsible for every mistake in your kingdom. As a fellow king new to the throne, I would like to give you some advice."

His frown deepened. "Advice? Ephraim, I _don't_ need your help, particularly concerning my kingdom. I do not need to listen to you mock me on how superior you are to me as a king. I—"

"Innes," Ephraim cut in. "That is not what I'm trying to do. I can see you need some help. You think everything that goes wrong is your fault, right?"

"That is—"

"You believe that you must help your people at all costs, even if it means your health—possibly your life."

"I don't—"

"You feel that with every person's suffering, you should pay for it."

"I—"

"You know it's your fault because you're the one who is supposed to lead those people, correct? If you fail them, then you shouldn't be worthy of carrying the title 'King.' Am I right?"

"I don't know what you're talking about!"

"You don't? Well, I'm sure you feel unworthy of knowing a woman's love, right? You feel that no woman could possibly love you; you're too tainted by the burdens of your people. Isn't that right, Innes?"

The said king frowned and bit the inside of his cheek. His mind was issuing a tug-of-war with rationality and pride. For once, rationality won. "All right! Fine! What you say is true! I'm a failure! Is that what you wanted hear?! I can't do a damn thing for my people because everything I touch falls to ruins! My people are starving. Construction workers are dying. I'm over my head in typical paperwork that comes with that accursed title. There are homeless children running amok. There are thieves pilfering anything of value to survive. And I'm pretty sure there is a saboteur among my people! Not to mention the fact that I can't love Eirika with my sparkling history of error. If I can't support my people, how can I support a wife—a family? I try and I try, but nothing I do seems to make a difference! I'm at the end of my rope, Ephraim, and all I can do now is plummet to the bottom. Can I do anything right?!"

Ephraim stood from the chair and crossed the room to where Innes was standing. "Innes," he said, stopping Innes's rant.

"What?" he demanded irritably.

"Goodnight,"

"Good—what?!"

But his question wasn't going to be answered. Ephraim landed a solid punch to Innes's jaw, sending the ash haired prince, flailing, to the wood floor. Innes cracked his head off the floor with a loud, hollow smack. Stars burst behind his eyes and pain radiated throughout his head. He was dragged forcibly into unconsciousness.

* * *

"Ephraim!" Eirika exclaimed from the doorway to the sitting room. "You said you wouldn't hurt him!" She had been eavesdropping on them since Innes had entered the room. There was no way she was going to miss this. 

"I didn't hurt him!" He protested and then glanced down at his rival's still form. "Much." He added.

Eirika huffed out a breath and crouched beside Innes. She felt the side of his head, checking to make sure the fall hadn't split his scalp.

Ephraim just shook his head. "He's got a thick skull, Eirika. I doubt he's seriously injured." He remarked with a small smirk.

Eirika sent him a glare. "Ephraim, you didn't have to go so far as to actually hit him!" she shouted.

Her brother shrugged. "He was hysterical, Sister. He was rambling on and on in quite a mad fashion. I wasn't about to let him reduce himself to a raving imbecile. I'm not a violent man, but it was the fastest way to incapacitate him." He uncrossed his arms and joined Eirika on the floor. "Besides, you can't say he didn't need the rest."

She nodded grudgingly. "I suppose you're right about that."

Ephraim hoisted one of Innes's arms over his shoulder and half dragged the Frelian King over to the couch. He settled Innes there and looked over at his sister. "I saw the condition he was in. He was going to burn himself out sooner or later. I simply cut to the chase in a safer environment than the construction sites or the streets of Frelia. Would you honestly prefer him to be spread-eagle in the middle of the road? Or fallen from a great height? I think the wooden floor in Castle Frelia is a safer place than anywhere else he goes."

"You're right about that too." She said with a sigh. Eirika pulled a decorative, but warm, quilt from the back of the couch and covered Innes with it. She brushed aside his bangs and touched the darkening red fist mark on the side of his face. "I hope he has some sense in him now, being hit and all . . ." Eirika directed a look at her brother who smiled sheepishly. "If he doesn't change for the better, I'll have to make him change." She said firmly.

* * *

**A/N: **Hee. I had so much fun with this chappie. As soon as I read "outside intervention" in Lao Who Mai's review, I knew what I had to do. And I think I did a good job with it. Oh, and as you can see, this fic is far from over. Okay, so I lied. This fis is **not** going to be four chapters, but at least five. (It might be more though . . .) Well, anyway, please review and tell me how much you love it--not me! Okay, Innes? 

Innes: Fine. As long as you aren't taking my share of being arrogant.

Oh, I won't, I promise.

Innes: Good.

Review please!


	5. Conditions

**A/N: **Attention all readers! There is a very important message in the second A/N, so please read it!!!

**Disclaimer: **"I've been watching / I've been waiting / In the shadows for all time!" (stops singing) Uh, heheheheheh. (anime sweat drop) Geez, guys, catch me in an embarrassing situation, why don't you? (ahem!) Sorry about that. I tend to become distracted when I'm listening to my music. Oops. Well, if you sue me all you'll get is horrible singing! "I've been searching / I've been looking / For tomorrows all my life / OH Ohhh / OH Ohhh / In the shadows / OH Ohhh / OH Ohhh / In the shadows!" lol.

Second Disclaimer: Geez. I thought I had better put this--again!--so no one complains. No, I don't own the song and/or lyrics above. That belongs to the group "The Rasmus". And just for anyone wondering out there the song--quite obviously--is titled "In the Shadows". Now no one can sue me! Mwahahaha!

Enjoy!

* * *

**Part Five: Conditions**

Innes woke to a dull ache in his jaw. He blinked open his eyes and squinted at the ceiling above him. What had happened? Oh, yes, that's right. He remembered now.

_Ephraim. Why the devil is he here, anyway? I can handle things without him just fine. _

Innes sat up and discovered that he was in his bed. He frowned at this. He distinctly remembered being on the first floor of the castle, in the sitting room. He knew he had been exhausted, but he hadn't realized he had been exhausted to the point where he was oblivious to being carried up a flight of stairs. That probably wasn't a good thing. He rubbed the sleep from his eyes and flung back the blankets. Innes stuffed his feet into his boots, berating himself silently. He was filled with a familiar irritation whenever he thought of Ephraim, but this frustration multiplied tenfold.

_I don't need anyone bursting in on me, shoving their way into my life, and ruling _my_ kingdom behind my back. I _don't_ need help . . . especially from _him_. Who does he think he is, barging in _without_ permission, thinking he can give unnecessary advice to me? I've always been in his shadow; I _don't_ need him thinking I need help, that I need his advice._

Innes slammed his bedroom door shut and strode down the hall. He took the stairs two at a time and walked down the hall with rage in his steps. He looked into the sitting room. He wasn't there. He looked in the official meeting hall, which was able to seat a few dozen people. He wasn't there. Innes tore the whole castle apart looking for Ephraim. Eventually he came back to where he had started. There were only a few rooms he hadn't checked yet. He didn't think he was in Eirika's room—and if he was it would be unacceptable to charge in there. Innes prayed to the light above that Ephraim wasn't in Tana's room. No, right now he just _couldn't_ think of _that._ And then there was . . . his study.

Innes stepped across the hall and burst into through the door. Eirika looked up quickly with a startled, guilty expression on her face. And Ephraim . . . _Ephraim_ was sitting at _Innes's_ desk, regarding him with a rather cool expression.

Innes glowered at him. "All right, out. Now. Leave my presence and don't return to Frelia for the next year. Do you hear me, Ephraim? I don't want your help and I don't need _your_ help. I'm _not_ going to ask why the two of you are leafing through _my private documents_, so you can leave them where they are, thank you. But I _am_ going to ask why you feel you can march into _my_ castle _without _permission and lecture _me_ on the correct ways of ruling a kingdom. I don't _care_ if you are a fellow king, but I _do _care that you are here, in my study, so would you be _so_ kind as to _leave?!_"

Ephraim got to his feet and held up a hand. "Now, Innes, I understand that you're having a rough time—"

"A 'rough time'? A 'rough time', you say. _Yes_, Ephraim, I _am _having a rough time with you traipsing around _my_ castle like _you're _the King, giving _me_ tips as if I were a neophyte to the concept of rule." Innes said, his voice raising.

"Innes, please, let him—"

He whirled to face Eirika. "As for _you_, I will let slide the fact that you more than likely called him here. I appreciate your concern, Eirika, I really do. But I don't need help, much less from your brother. Frelia isn't falling down around my ears, so I would appreciate it if you kept your opinions to yourself and left your brother out of this! I didn't ask you here so you could creep into my study _behind my back_ and work on documents _I_ should be completing. What? You thought I wouldn't find out? Well, I did, Eirika. I noticed, I simply chose not to say anything about it. I'm actually ashamed of you, Eirika. I thought you would be honest with me, but I see even among 'allies' there are still turncoats."

Ephraim walked out from behind the desk, teal fire in his eyes. "Don't you _dare_ talk to _my _sister like _that_, Innes!" he shouted. "She was only trying to help! The _least_ you can do is thank her! She, in fact, did _not_ call me here; I came of my own accord. I was curious about the request for Renais soldiers. I came to check it out and Eirika told me the truth of the situation."

"Oh, so it _was_ Eirika after all. She might not have asked for you, but she _did_ sully her word—and my trust." He turned to look at her hurt expression. "I _trusted _you with that information, Eirika. And what do you do? You go straight to the one person I can _not_ stand having in my presence. I thought you were an honest woman, Eirika. I thought you were different from the conniving court ladies—whispering gossip and the latest about the folly of their incompetent King. But I see there is another side of you I haven't seen."

"Innes," Ephraim stepped toward him with evident fury. "You will save yourself from misery if you take back those words."

"I speak the truth, Ephraim." Innes retorted. "Trust is the fragile thing. Once broken, the pieces can never be restored to their former glory. I was doing just fine before you came, Ephraim. I was doing even better before _she_ told you. I didn't want anyone finding out how tight the situation is. I don't want your pity or your sympathy. I would ask assistance only through _my_ asking. I didn't want it forced upon me. But now I see what happens when you trust someone with crucial information." Innes shook his head. "I want you out of here, Ephraim. _Now._ _Leave._"

Eirika attempted to speak again. "But, Innes, please! Try to—"

"I think you've caused enough trouble, haven't you?" Innes cut in coldly.

She flinched as if struck. "Very well, Innes." She murmured. "If you wish me to leave, then I will. But just know, I'm only an apology away."

"_Apology?!_" His eyes widened incredulously. Then he shook his head. "No, I won't say anything else." He shot Ephraim a glance. "Why are you still here?"

Ephraim glared back at him. "Take back what you said about Eirika. _Now_, Innes, or that shoulder injury of yours will pale in comparison to the agony you'll face at my hand."

"Is that a threat?" Innes's voice was cutting. "I didn't think allies made threats at one another."

"You can't afford to break an alliance with us, Innes, and you know it." Ephraim hissed. "Now, apologize to my sister."

"_Leave, Ephraim!_" Innes bellowed.

Ephraim looked away from Innes to his sister. Eirika was slumped in the chair, head hung. "Come, Sister. I can see we're not needed here." He said softly.

Innes stood like an ice sculpture with crossed arms and a scowl as they moved past him and out the door. He heard it shut behind him. Innes glared at the desk, strewn with papers. His pulse beat hot and fast and his breathing was rapid with anger. He lingered on the residual rage for a few moments longer. The sound of the door pulling shut with a quiet, lonely click echoed in his mind. Feeling the finality in that sound, Innes hung his head and covered his face with his hands. He sat at his desk and propped up his elbows. He felt shame burn his face. Innes pressed the heels of his hands into his eyes. His angry, hasty words resounded in his head like a mocking chant.

How could he have said those words to Eirika? How could he have accused her of such things? He wallowed in his shame and turmoil. Her hurt, stricken expression floated in front of his eyes. His heart wrenched painfully. He hadn't meant anything he had said to her. He _knew_ she was an honest, goodhearted woman. She had only been concerned for him. She had only been trying to help him. But he had felt so betrayed . . .

Hasty. He had been hasty and incorrigible. He so blinded by rage at the thought of Ephraim lecturing him, mocking him, that he was horrifically uncouth toward Eirika. Now the idea of an apology didn't sound so bad. But . . . she would be gone by now, packed up and leaving with Ephraim and their escort.

She was gone and he was a horrible person.

He was alone again. Eirika had been a quiet source of support he had come to depend on. Although there hadn't been too much interaction between them lately, he knew he could depend on Eirika. Now he was alone. But, then again, he still had Tana. She supported him by listening to him vent his frustration late at night—or whenever he returned back to the castle before Tana turned in—and often telling him it would be okay eventually. As useless as those words sounded, he believed things would be 'okay' someday. He just hoped he would be the one to bring Frelia back to being 'okay.' Sometimes, when Innes did go to Hayden, his father would hint at a bit of advice and was usually the one to calm him down.

Innes took several deep, calming breaths and tried hard not to think about anything. He rested his head on his folded arms, indifferent to the fact that his precious paperwork was being crumpled under his arms. He shifted his head to he could stare at the papers at an odd angle. He reached out and picked one up. He found Eirika's neat, flowing hand. Beneath it were several attempts to forge his writing. Her dedication and effort made him smile bitterly.

Help. That's what he had been asking for the past few days. Help from Eirika, that is. And she gave it wholeheartedly without hesitation. Asking for help wasn't something he did—it was a blow to his pride—but he knew he needed it. And Eirika had been there. He realized now that it wasn't her fault that Ephraim showed up. Innes would go to Renais if he found a request for Frelian soldiers. Ephraim's arrival was simply an unexpected factor. What's more, Ephraim wanted to help him—without any note of mockery in the offer. Innes had only assumed . . .

_I am such a fool. The help I wanted so badly came, albeit in an unexpected manner, but they came willingly. And when my help finally arrived, I had to force it away. Eirika was right. My foolish pride was my undoing. _

"You're a damn fool, Innes." He whispered aloud to himself.

It sounded more real when it was spoken. It sounded as final as the closing door. That small spoken truth was the soft _click_ fitting everything into place. His help was gone and he was back to square one, taking care of everything himself. He couldn't go to Grado for help; they had enough trouble trying to figure out who was to lead them now that their Emperor and his heir were dead. Everywhere else was too far away. He'd never get the help or the supplies in time.

He eventually sat up and gathered his papers together. He put them away into their respective places in various files, folders, and drawers. By now the shame had settled into a fiery ball in the pit of his stomach. Innes raked a hand through his hair and heaved a sigh. He wasn't getting anything accomplished here. He looked out the window in the study and was shocked to find it was late afternoon the next day. He had been asleep all of yesterday night and most of today. He only felt a little better—not so tired but waist deep in lingering hopelessness.

Innes left his study, ignoring the quiet click of the door closing shut. He walked down the hall slowly, listening to the soft taps of his boots against the stone. He stared at his feet as he slowly made his way down the staircase, immersed in the silence of the castle. He stepped down the main hall, planning to check in on Karlen. His mind was busy already making adjustments and skipping over blanks he didn't know what to do with.

"Hello, Innes."

He stopped. He raised his head, his eyes following the upward motion a moment later. He blinked. Innes was filled with a range of emotions that he couldn't quite identify. The more dominant ones were relief—sharp, intense relief—and bewilderment—whirling inside his head, demanding to speak a one word question. He found his feet were mysteriously glued to the stone floor and every fiber of his body was immobile.

"Eir—Eirika."

He couldn't get much farther than that little stutter. His brain was crashing, giving him the message: "Incorrect, error." He was at a complete loss of words and of thought.

She smiled. "I see you're surprised that I'm still here."

He nodded slowly, dumbly.

"Well," Eirika stepped toward him. "As we were saying our goodbyes to Tana I realized that I couldn't leave. So, I—"

"Eirika, I'm sorry." He blurted out. He took a few quick steps toward her. "I apologize from the depths of my heart. I am tainted by my words and actions. I was hasty and blinded. Please, forgive me. I didn't mean a word I said. My only hope to consider myself worthy of even glimpsing you is your acceptance. I am the dirt beneath your boots. No, I'm lower than that. I'm the scum within the dirt, filthy and—"

"Innes," Eirika, who was now standing only inches from him, placed two fingers to his lips. She smiled crookedly at him. "I forgave you the moment I stepped out of the room. You don't need to make grand gestures or speeches to tell me you deeply regret your words. I know you do. I forgive you, Innes. You need not say more."

He smiled and kissed her fingertips. He gently took the hand that was held to his mouth in his hands. "You stayed. Why?" he asked curiously, looking into her bright aqua eyes.

"I just . . . realized that I couldn't leave. You needed help. Ephraim was against my staying, of course, but I persuaded him. He relented, but he's still angry with you, Innes." She explained. "I couldn't leave you to carry on like you were before." She shot him a wry smile. "You could kill yourself that way, you know."

"You're staying—even after all the awful things I said about you . . ." he repeated, dazed.

She grinned. "Yes, I'm staying! But," Her expression became serious. "there are a few conditions."

"Conditions?" He echoed, not particularly liking the word.

"Yes," she continued. "You will get a decent amount of sleep—no, don't even try arguing with me. You can practice with your bow as long as you don't push yourself. You can meet with Karlen and everyone else. But you _will _eat three square meals a day. You _will _allow time for yourself, to relax and such. That means you do absolutely _nothing_. Don't even _think_ about your workload. And you will leave all paperwork to Tana and me."

_That_ he had a problem with. "Eirika, I didn't ask you here to do my work for me. That is completely unacceptable. I will _not_ allow that." Innes said firmly. "And I hardly think my sister would want to do such a thing. She has business of her own."

"Yes, yes, I know she's _very_ busy writing Ephraim letters, but I think she will help you this time." Eirika insisted.

"Oh, is that was she does?" Innes shook his head. "Here I thought she actually had _work_ to do."

"Don't worry. I'll convince her to help with the paperwork. And don't think of it as me doing work for you. Think of it as me, ah, helping the process along. You can review it whenever you want, make corrections and such, but you will not touch a quill unless we say so. I assure you your days will become more tolerable and you won't be so exhausted." Eirika told him with a smile.

He couldn't help but grin back. "You've been thinking about this for some time, haven't you?"

She shrugged. "What else was I supposed to do while you were out?"

* * *

Eirika sighed and set down the quill. She clenched and unclenched her right hand, working out the kinks. "Whew. I didn't realize how much work there was here." She said with a sigh.

Tana looked up at her from her side of the desk. "I know what you mean. Did you realize that the majority of the city uses purified water and _we_ have to pay for it?"

"Really?"

"Yeah, we pay the workers to boil and cool the water and whatever else they do to it and we pay the workers to deliver it to the homes. Do you realize how much money goes into that?" Tana shook her head. "Why don't the people just boil the water themselves?"

"I don't know. Well, did you know you pay people to rid the city's waste?" Eirika asked with a wrinkled nose.

Tana mimicked her. "Ew. I don't think anyone would do that without pay." She shuddered. "I don't even want to think about the working conditions."

"Oh, don't worry about that. They're . . . unusually good for a job like that, health care and such." Eirika said, looking down at the paper.

"They have health care for dumping, ah, waste? That's . . . interesting." Tana said with raised brows.

Eirika laughed. "Anyway, I have a huge stack of papers Innes needs to sign." Eirika said, gesturing to the massive pile in danger of falling over. "I can't believe how many things need a signature from the King. I've been trying to revise his food plans, but I see that Innes has this well thought out. But I found the start of a hunting law to finish. I don't know the first thing about hunting, so Innes may have to look over this . . ."

"Well that's better than looking over documents various committees have sent back with revisions. I can't tell if they're trying to help the people or hinder them." Tana sighed. "If this goes on I'm going to ask Father what he thinks."

"By the way, how is Hayden?" Eirika asked while shifting through the papers. Innes had them all organized alphabetically by topic and status. No wonder he knew she had been sneaking around behind his back.

"Oh, he's good. He's a little worried about Innes, but he's loving his retirement. Next week he's going out to his seaside cabin to fish and soak up the sun. Lucky. While he's out there fishing and tanning, Innes and I will still be working on paperwork." Tana looked over at her. "How long are you staying here?"

Eirika pursed her lips thoughtfully and tapped the end of her quill against the parchment. "I'm not sure. When everything starts to clear up, I suppose. Ephraim will want me back home sometime. He'll think Innes is holding me hostage if I stay away too long. And I'd hate to see what kind of trouble that will cause."

"Well, they better get used to seeing each other occasionally. And they better like it, too! They're going to be brother-in-laws for light's sake!" Tana said sternly.

Eirika couldn't help but laugh at the mental image Tana's words conjured. "I can just see them having a stare-down at the wedding! Oh, that's going to be so much fun!"

Tana smirked at her. "A little confident, are we Eirika?"

"Hey, I only planned on helping you plan the wedding. I didn't expect you to have it all figured out by the time I arrived here." Eirika replied, pointing her quill accusingly at her.

"I still need help with the napkins . . . and the invitations come to think of it . . ." Tana tapped her lips with the end of her quill.

"Don't worry about that. I'll help." Eirika jotted down a few suggestions onto another piece of paper and read it over again.

"Thank you." Tana paused. "Eirika, what are you going to do about Innes's night watches with Karlen? I just thought about that now, though I can't imagine why."

Eirika paused in her writing and stared at the door across the room from her. "Hmm. He'll have to give that up. It's not like he knows what he's looking for. I'd leave it for the professionals to take care of. There hasn't been an accident so far. That's what? A couple days now?"

Tana stared down at her paper. "I think that's why Innes is a little on edge lately. These accidents don't stay away for very long. Maybe he thinks another one will happen soon. I don't think you'll be able to dissuade him so easily, Eirika." She said seriously.

"No, maybe not, but I'll try all the same. Do you know where he is?" Eirika asked.

"I think he might be practicing with his bow before it gets too dark out." Tana glanced over at the window. "It's almost sunset."

"I can't believe we've been working on this paperwork most of the afternoon." Eirika stared at the stacks of parchment completely covering the desk.

"A few more days like this and we'll be caught up." Tana said with a small smile. "But I'm not really looking forward to all the writing. My hand is cramped up."

"Mine too." She flexed her fingers a few times. "Well," She pushed back her chair. "I think I'll go find Innes and see if I can persuade him to give up his nocturnal activities."

"Good luck." Tana said with a grin. "I'll clean up when I'm finished."

"Thank you, Tana."

* * *

Eirika found him out on the shooting range, completely oblivious to everything around him. She could see the concentration etched into his face. He moved with purpose and waited calmly and patiently for the right moment to release the arrow. She watched him with some awe as he drew back the string and raised it to his face. He stood motionless for several moments and, when she least expected it, he released the bolt with a sudden whipping sound. She started and shook her head at her surprise.

"Why don't you come over here and watch me closely rather than lurking in the shadow of the tree like an assassin?" Innes asked without turning to her. He knocked another arrow and looked over at her with a corner of his mouth lifted into a half smile.

Eirika found herself going a little red in the cheeks, but scampered over to his side. "Sorry, I didn't want to ruin your concentration." She said.

"Oh, please. I've fought amongst the screams of the wounded and the clashing of metal. I don't think you walking over to me would ruin my concentration." Innes replied, drawing the string back.

Eirika watched him grow still again as if turning to stone. Then the arrow shot out unexpectedly, causing her to jump again. Innes chuckled at her and rested the bow against his hip.

"So, what did you want to speak with me about?" he asked.

"How did you know I needed to speak with you? I could have come merely to watch you." Eirika asked, peering over at the target.

"You have a determined look on your face, like you're expecting a fight."

She looked up at him. "Do I?"

He tucked a lock of teal hair behind her ear. "Yes, you do. I tend to think you can intimidate officials into agreeing with you when you wear that expression. I'm learning to be wary of it myself."

"Oh, I didn't know that." She said honestly. She pursed her lips thoughtfully. It would explain why her brother gave in so easily about letting her stay in Frelia . . .

"Now you look disapproving of something. Your expression says: 'I'm not very happy with you, so you had better listen up.'" Innes said with a small laugh.

"Actually, I was wondering if my expression was the reason Ephraim let me stay here. It would explain why so many people give in to me. I didn't know I had that kind of influence."

"You do, trust me."

"Does that mean you're vulnerable to my influential expressions, too?" she asked hopefully.

Innes only chuckled nervously.

"All right, I see where I can use this to my advantage." She looked Innes in the eye. "You will give up your night watches with Karlen and use that time to sleep."

"Give up the watches?" Innes echoed, almost sounding bewildered. "I can't do that!"

"And why not? It's not as if you know what you're looking for anyhow." Eirika pointed out while trying to pin him with her eyes, but he kept looking away.

"Maybe so, but my presence is an influence in itself. The men won't miss anything while I'm there. I just have to wait for morning to come and then danger will be averted." Innes protested, turning himself away from Eirika's gaze.

"So what time does that give you to sleep?" she demanded, following him in a dizzying circle.

"Well . . . it doesn't." he admitted, turning again.

"So when do you get a chance to sleep?" she questioned. Eirika grabbed him by the chin and forced him to look at her. "Hmm?" She turned the full power of her demanding expression on him.

She saw him swallow. "Ah . . . I usually catch a quick nap when I'm supposed to be doing my paperwork." He confessed, trying to avert his gaze.

"Oh, Innes." She sighed exasperatedly and released him.

He rubbed his jaw with his free hand and watched her warily.

"Innes, I'm trying to make this easier on you. If you continue to check the construction sites with the watch, you'll lose sleep. That's not a good thing to do. Besides, how can you be certain that everything is safe? You can't be in multiple places at once. What if whoever is doing this tampers with one site you've already looked at? It seems pointless to continue."

"I have to do what I can, Eirika." He said quietly.

"You can still help your people if you give this up." she pointed out. "Helping your people doesn't mean killing yourself working. You're already deprived of sleep despite the hours you spent unconscious after the, uh, incident with my brother."

His gray eyes became intense. "If I can catch the saboteur, I'll be that much closer to providing homes for the children. I'll be that much closer to saving the lives of the workers. Once the saboteur has lost interest in the construction sites, light above knows what he or she will move onto next. I need to catch this person, Eirika."

It was then that Eirika understood him. He was obsessed with catching the saboteur. He wouldn't be dissuaded from his path. He wouldn't stop until this threat was caught and taken care of. She could see the need in his eyes, the fixated want to protect his kingdom. His dedication to his people made her smile, albeit a little reluctantly considering what she was about to say next.

She sighed. "All right, Innes. I'll let you continue the night watch, but," She looked into his intense gray eyes. "there are a few conditions."

* * *

**A/N: **Yes, yes, I know, I know! Cliffhanger! I sincerely apologize for that. I felt in continuing the chapter would force me to conclude it in a bad and/or awkward spot. I really didn't want to do that. And now for the important message!

Attention all readers! I am sorry to say that I will be taking a break. In other words, a hiatus. I know I left the fic off at a very bad point, but I couldn't help it. I need a little breathing space and time to find my inspiration. Please don't send me messages or reviews saying something along the lines of: "I can't believe you did that / You are vile / You are pure evil / You did this purposely to make all readers suffer / How could you be so selfish?!"

1) I am not vile, evil, etc. 2) I did not decide this for the sole purpose of making you suffering, left wondering, etc. 3) I am not being selfish. 4) I doing this for your benefit. I need to recharge. 4) I have **way** too much going on at once. I need to finish/complete something before I can continue working on my fics.

**I WILL BE RETURNING EXACTLY ON JULY 7 2007.**

Thank you for your cooperation.


	6. In a Dying Breath

**A/N: **I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!!!!! Hello, wonderful, wonderful readers!!!! It's soooooo good to be back. I've missed y'all. This is the second to last chapter!! TAPH is drawing to a close!! Yes, this chapter is longer than most, but a lot of stuff happens. I know what you're thinking: "Oh noooooo!!! Not another LONG one!!!!" But, trust me, you'll like this one. In fact, you'll like this one soo much that you'll forget that I ever went on hiatus. I know you're dying to read it, but first I must say I'm going on a trip this week that will have consequences on next week. I'll explain in the last A/N. So, for right now, enjoy!!!!

**Disclaimer: **This is self-explanatory, isn't it? Then why do I have to write one? Legal stuff? So what? I don't have any money even if someone does sue me. I'm only rich in imagination and you can't have that! You wanna hear it anyway? Fine. I. Own. Nothing. Happy? Good, 'cause I'm not.

* * *

**Part Six: In a Dying Breath**

"I can't believe I agreed to this." Innes muttered under his breath.

"Well . . . I can always go back to Renais." Eirika pointed out.

"Now, now. Let's not be hasty." He said quickly. "I've already made that mistake."

Eirika smiled wryly. "Indeed, you have." On sudden impulse, she slipped her arm through his as if they were out on a late night stroll rather than walking to their posts for the night watch.

Innes looked down at her quickly, but didn't make a move to pull away. Rather, he pulled her a few inches closer. She could tell there was something on his mind by the way he stared ahead unblinkingly. She didn't mention it or ask him about it. More likely than not he'd say or do something he'd later regret in response to her question.

As they drew closer to the first construction site, Innes placed a hand over the one that rested on his arm. Without looking her way, he spoke. "Eirika, you may consider my precautions overwhelming or perhaps unnecessary, but you _must_ stay by my side at all times. Each night I come here, I never know what I may find. As of late, it has been nothing. However, these . . . accidents have gone on too long for me not to be overprotective. This could be a routine night and nothing shall happen or, this could be the night that hopefully concludes everything. In any case, I want you to be near me, so—should anything happen—I'd at least have a chance of keeping you from harm."

She suppressed the urge to roll her eyes. She knew he wanted to protect her, but she was incredibly bored with his fancy proclamations, his eloquent vows of safety. She knew this was a very serious situation—one that no one could take lightly—so she kept her aggravated tone in check.

"You forget, Innes, that I can also spar with the best of them." She told him in neutral tones. "You don't come out of a war without picking up a few skills."

But he shook his head. "I don't forget, Eirika. I could never forget the way you charged ahead of me to take on the Demon King's soulless corpse. There was a moment—just one moment—where the Demon King could have killed you. You were oblivious to the danger and struck with all you had. The Demon King never completed his attack and you retreated to allow another to strike. I admit, I had never been more afraid."

Again, he shook his head, in amused disbelief. "You fought and you won—I didn't have a thing to do about it. I know you can hold your own. Nevertheless," He looked over at her then, capturing her bright aqua eyes with his steel gray ones. "I want you at my side if not to protect you, then to at least know you are safe."

"Innes, I know you mean well, but you needn't protect me. I'll be fine." She assured him, breaking the eye contact. She knew she wouldn't be able to think clearly if she continued to stare into those stormy gray orbs.

He brought their walk to a halt. She glanced at him curiously. Innes placed a hand on her shoulder and tilted her chin up so she was forced to stare into his pewter depths. She almost hated how those eyes did funny things to her heart. It beat like a weak and fluttery bird on its last breath. He gave her a long, contemplative stare, oblivious to her inner turmoil.

"You know, if you so much as obtain a scratch, Ephraim will kill me." He told her calmly.

"Then I'll be careful." She marveled for a moment at the evenness of her voice.

But Innes wasn't finished. "Also know that if you do acquire even a scratch, I will be forced to send you back to Renais despite the fact I need help."

She smiled at his choice of words. _He_ needed help. Not Frelia, not his people, but _him._ What was better, he was unaware of his slip-up. "In that case, I'll be especially careful."

"You have better be."

Then his arms slid down to her waist and he pulled her close. Her breath caught in her throat as he pressed his forehead against hers. His eyes were closed, she noticed, and he seemed completely content with simply holding her. She could say the same for herself.

"You have no idea, Eirika." Innes whispered, his breath flickering over her face. "No idea." He drew back in time to see her furrowed brow.

"No idea about what, Innes?"

But he shook his head sadly. "It's nothing. Never you mind."

But as he said this, his finger trailed over her lips, a ghost of a touch. Looking up into his face, she could see his bittersweet longing. It all seemed so unfair. He wanted to kiss her—even a blind man could see that. But, no. He had to "prove" himself "worthy." She wanted to scream. And she almost did. However, she had a better idea. If he wasn't going to make the first move, she was. She guided his hands to her waist and then settled her hands on either side of his face. Standing on tiptoe, she pressed her mouth to his. She felt him stiffen, but only for a moment. His lips were firm, but soft beneath hers. It may not have been the traditional way to go about courting another person, but she was through with waiting. And, apparently, so was Innes. After the initial shock wore off, he kissed her back, moving his lips in synch with hers. Before they became too carried away, Eirika was the one to withdraw, gasping for much needed breath.

She smiled triumphantly at him. "There . . . Innes. What say you . . . to that?" She asked between breaths. "What does your theory say about . . . a worthy woman kissing an . . . unworthy man?"

He smiled back at her. "It says . . . she makes him whole . . . makes him worthy and," His grin grew devilish. "Eager for another."

This time his mouth descended on hers. In one motion he was able to express his relief, his utter joy, and his need. Eirika was beginning to understand just how long his yearning for her had gone unnoticed. This kiss was a little more possessive, but still gentle and still passionate. Though this kiss was intense, he was still Innes and Innes wouldn't—and didn't—push her any farther than that. A hand combed through her hair and another settled on her waist. This went on, seemingly, for eternity. They reveled in the simple bliss, an outlet for their restrained, frustrated affections. Eirika's lung were begging for oxygen, but her heart told her to race on, to drink in every last drop of happiness. When she grew lightheaded and when her movements faltered, Innes pulled back. She nearly collapsed at the beautiful sensation of her lungs filling with oxygen, but Innes steadied her, pulling her to his chest.

They both gasped and panted, buzzing with energy. Eirika gave way to the high of happiness, clinging weakly to Innes's tunic. When she looked up at him, she found her gaze resting upon a completely different person. His silver eyes were wide and nearly _glowing_. His face was alight with what she could only assume was happiness. Pure, unadulterated happiness. The bruises beneath his eyes seemed to have vanished. He was no longer the haggard Innes she had grown accustomed to. He was an Innes she had never seen before. She liked this change. She liked it very much. She now knew what to do when he grew ornery with her, or stubborn—which he quite often was. One kiss and he was a subject to her will. Oh, Eirika liked this very much.

The lighthearted look on his face brought on a fit of laughter, for some odd reason. She felt like flying and she couldn't suppress her laughter. It was such a relief. All of it was. Releasing Innes with a kiss, wallowing in the sheer ecstasy of such a simple—but intimate—action, the dizzying high that followed: all of it was a relief. And from relief, laughter was born. She all but lied in Innes's arms as the laughter robbed her of the last of her strength. He looked down at her with amusement glimmering in his silvery eyes, still trying to catch his breath.

"While you're laughing your pretty little head off, I'm trying to figure out how I should start my will." Innes said with mock sternness. "I'm almost certain Ephraim will kill me now."

Eirika grabbed enough breath to speak. "Don't be silly. . . He's completely . . . fine with it."

"Are you sure about that?"

"Yeah, pretty sure." Eirika sighed, finding her breath. She straightened and stood on her own two feet, albeit a little shakily.

Innes smirked. "It doesn't take much to incapacitate you."

Eirika set her hands on her hips. "Oh? Well, it doesn't take much to distract you, Mr. Cool and Collected!"

He folded his arms over his chest. "Well, your childhood crush kissing you _is_ a bit distracting."

She beamed. "Aw! I was your childhood crush? How cute."

Innes blushed—yes, _blushed_—and averted his gaze. "Don't read too much into that."

Eirika couldn't hold back the giggle that burst from her mouth. "I could tease you, but I don't think I will."

He glanced over at her, relief in his eyes. "Oh?"

She shook her head. "Nope!"

"Oh, good."

"I'll use this as blackmail!"

Innes groaned and hung his head. "Beautiful."

"Talking about me?"

"Of course." He shook his head in amusement and snaked an arm around her waist. "Eirika, I believe my future with you is bright." He took a breath to collect himself. "I think we've left Karlen waiting long enough. It's getting late; let's wrap this up."

* * *

Innes's ash-gray eyes cut through the darkness. He could hear the workers walking on the wooden platforms, their boots making hollow clunking sounds. There were workers on the stone structures as well, their footsteps like soft taps. As usual, his favored bow, Nidhogg, was in hand, an arrow ready to be knocked at a moment's notice. He was feeling extra aware tonight. The shadows seemed to be crawling with hidden dangers . . . at least they were in Innes's mind. Eirika had already snapped at him twice for being irrationally overprotective, but her irritation fell on deaf ears. There was a tenseness in the air that he didn't like, one that hadn't been there the previous nights.

He followed the group from site to site, walking as quietly as possible. His eyes flitted across the area, taking in every detail at a glance. His left hand clenched on the bow for the umpteenth time that night. He was just itching to release a bolt into the darkness, to see if a cry of pain would return to him. Something wasn't right tonight. Something was very off. Eirika seemed to have picked up on it after a time for her hand had fallen to rest on the pommel of her sword, Sieglinde.

"Innes," She whispered to him softly so as not to let the workers overhear. "There's something . . . wrong about this. Something in the air."

"I know," He whispered back. "I felt it the moment we joined the night watch. Stay close, all right?"

For once she didn't fight him about it. She only nodded as her grip tightened on her sword.

They were in the Frelian Stone room when his attention was drawn to a group of five workers, standing together, talking quietly amongst one another. Innes approached them. "Is there something wrong, men?" He asked, looking down at the spot on the platform they all seemed to be staring at.

One of the men pointed to the planking. "The wood here is rotten through, sire." He said. "None of us would've used rotten wood. Someone must have, but we don't know who could've done it. Only the day crew works and we haven't heard a single sound tonight. No one could've changed the wood between shifts. Had to have been done during the day."

_The saboteur is among the workers as I had suspected. But the next question is who?_

"Hmm, what if the gods rotted the wood?" One man murmured. "Maybe it's not us, but the gods. Maybe they're jealous or somethin'."

Innes shook his head. "I don't think any mystical power is behind this. This, men, is the workings of an angered human. This person most likely holds a grudge against Frelia or myself." He looked at each of them. "Is it possible to determine which shift was working here today?"

"Probably, but we don't have the schedules." Another man answered. "Ask Karlen for 'em."

"Where can he be found now?" Eirika asked from his side.

"Probably at the bottom of the stairs." The first man told them.

Innes nodded and led Eirika down the twisting, half finished staircase to the bottom of the tower. They found the chief architect near the entrance, talking quietly with a few men. The couple's approach alerted Karlen and he turned to face them. The men he was talking to departed silently. In the gloom of dim lanterns, Innes narrowed his eyes. Those men hadn't look like construction workers. He shrugged it off mentally. It was probably just the lighting.

"Ah, Prince Innes. Is there something wrong?" Karlen asked, seeing his troubled expression.

"Yes," Eirika answered for him. "Your men have found rotted planking in the floor of the Stone Room. They say that only someone in the day shift could have done it."

"I may not be an expert," Innes said. "But I believe your workers wouldn't make the mistake of using rotten wood, correct? This means they purposely put it there. Can you find out which shift was working on the tower today?"

Karlen nodded absently. "I'll have to take a look at my schedules for that. Would you like to come with me? The men will continue on as routine."

"Of course."

Innes followed the man outside into the cool darkness of night. Immediately, something worried him. Some instinct of his told him to grab Eirika, shove her back into the tower, and loose bolt after bolt into the blackness. His skin crawled and his scalp prickled. He didn't like this at all. Innes studied the man in front of him and noted the way he seemed unaffected. He glanced back at Eirika, shooting her a silent message with his eyes. Eirika, though, didn't need any prodding as she unsheathed her sword. Karlen, hearing the soft _shing_, stiffened, his step faltering. The architect turned around and furrowed his brows worriedly.

"It's fine, Karlen." Innes reassured him. "This is simply precautionary."

The lean man frowned. "You've never done this before, your Highness."

"Something is making me edgy tonight, Karlen." Innes said softly. "Do you feel it, the tension in the air?"

"I don't know what you mean, Prince Innes." He said gruffly, his eyes glancing quickly out into the darkness.

Innes wordlessly followed the man's darting eyes. He could see nothing, but, judging by the way the other man's eyes focused on one particular point in the darkness, Karlen obviously could. That was when it all clicked into place. The strange figures talking softly with Karlen, the passive assurance with which Karlen walked, the fidgeting of the man at the sound of Eirika's withdrawing blade: Innes had found his culprit. He didn't know the man's motives, but he read the man's actions. They say actions speak louder than words and Karlen's actions told Innes the man was going to make a desperate move.

"Don't you, Karlen? I think you know exactly what I'm talking about. You can feel it too. It's the apprehension of battle—that is what is in the air." Innes said calmly. "But you're not a soldier, Karlen. You didn't know what to look for when you greeted me this night, but I did. And now you do because the battle is nearly upon us."

As the Frelian prince spoke, Karlen nervously edged away. There was true fear in his eyes; he had heard countless tales of Innes's ruthlessness in the heat of battle, but there was something beneath the fear. That emotion was what set a chain of reactions off. As Karlen made a signal with his hands, Innes knocked an arrow into the rest. Two shadows lurched from the darkness, taking on a humanoid form and Innes fired off his first shot. The arrow flew high as the first shadow darted to the ground in a fast blur.

_Assassins. He hired assassins to finish this once and for all._

Innes wasted no time in loading another bolt. With a quick glance at Eirika, he saw that she had engaged the second shadow. He gritted his teeth, but turned back to his opponent. The second arrow whizzed past the assassin's head. The dark blur darted in and Innes fired off arrow after arrow in quick procession.

_I can't let him get close or I'm dead._

The assassin paused long enough to deflect his last arrow with the blade of his dagger. Then the man cloaked in shadows darted off into the night. Innes loaded another arrow and kept two more wedged between his fingers. Assassins relied on stealth, the ability to traverse any area without a sound or a sight. Innes hadn't encountered many assassins during the War of the Stones, but he knew how to hinder their precious stealth. He knew his next move would leave him open to an attack, but he had to do it should he want to walk away alive.

Innes, who had an obsession with being prepared, reached into a pouch on his quiver and withdrew a piece of flint. He held the stone in his hand between the shafts of the arrows and thought through his next move. He was the target; Eirika was just an added bonus. Innes was confident he could draw them away, and with careful maneuvering he could destroy their haven in the darkness. With that decided, he slipped the extra arrows into the quiver and took off at a sprint. The layout of the construction site flashed through his mind.

Turn left, now down the lane to the gates. Sidestep the pile of timber and round the corner. Now, up the stairs . . . the half finished stairs. Heedless of the possibilities of a fall, Innes ran up the stairs of the guardhouse and made his way to the watchtower. He slammed the door shut and cursed when he found no lock had yet been installed. No matter, he could do what he needed in moments.

Setting aside Nidhogg and ignoring the part of his brain that screamed in protest of the action, Innes tore his sleeves and wrapped them around the arrowheads of his bolts. He tied them hastily with quick fingers and shoved the arrows back into the quiver. Half of his bolts—which were roughly ten in number—were now covered with the material of his shirtsleeve. He loaded an arrow without cloth and searched quickly through the room. The flint was still in his hand, but was useless without a piece of steel to set off the sparks. He hurriedly combed the shelves with his hands in the dark.

_Please, oh, please. There has to be some kind of steel in here. Light above, let Eirika be safe._

His fingers touched something hard and cold and distinctly steel. He wasn't sure what the object was, but he grabbed it up anyway. At that moment he heard the door creak open. The sound lasted only a fraction of a second as the assassin discovered his presence was made known. Innes found a window that had yet to be installed with glass and jumped. If he remembered correctly, there should be a pile of timber below. Of course, the timber could be under the _other_ window on the _opposite_ side of the room. He fell two stories and collapsed to his knees once his boots touched wood. The landing was far from soft. Pushing the pain of abused knees to the back of his mind, Innes straightened and ran. The first few steps threatened to pull him to the ground, but he determinedly raced back to where Eirika was.

_Gods, I hated leaving her. Please be all right. _

He turned right and heard Eirika's steps and grunts of effort as steel met steel. He skidded to a halt beside her. "Eirika! Are you all right?"

"Yes!" She gasped out. "Where were you?!"

"I . . . had to get a few supplies. I'm sorry, but I'm here now."

"I fine job you're doing protecting me!" She scoffed.

"You told me you didn't need protecting!" He exclaimed.

"Yes, but I never thought you'd actually listen to me!" She said and he could hear the grin in her voice.

He grunted. "Women! There's no living with them!"

"Oh, hush! Like you're any better!"

Innes released his arrow as he saw a shadow shift. As soon as the bolt had left the bow, Innes knocked a cloth-bound arrow into the rest. With some clever hand movements, he struck the flint and steel together with one hand over the cloth head of the arrow. A spark landed on the cloth and flickered into life. He prayed that the flame would stay alight once it was sent hurtling through the air. Had he some oil, it would be a different matter. But he did the best he could with what he had. Letting the flaming arrow fly, he hurriedly loaded another arrow. The fiery bolt struck timber and the little flame fed on that. He did this several times, until his cloth-headed bolts were gone. The area was now well lit and the assassins were quickly finding that their safety in the shadows was rapidly diminishing.

Innes knocked an arrow and set an anchoring point. He waited patiently as the assassin darted back and forth, drawing closer. He loosed three arrows quickly, one after the other. A smirk found its way to his lips when a pained cry met his ears. His assassin was slumped on the ground, panting his final breaths. He was about to turn and help Eirika, when the fallen assassin threw a thin, but deadly stiletto. It struck Innes in the back of his previously wounded shoulder. He cursed aloud and reached around to tug the little blade from his flesh. Had he not turned the moment he had, the stiletto would have surely caught him in the throat.

Tossing the weapon to the ground, Innes loaded one of the few arrows he had left and raised the bow. This action sparked a twinge of pain in his shoulder, but he ignored it for the moment. Eirika's assassin would have noticed the change in the situation and would target Innes instead. Once the thorn was gone, the splinter could be taken care of later. If Eirika's assassin was coming for him, then where was Karlen?

Innes's gray eyes scanned the area. The impromptu torches gave him some light to see by, but he couldn't locate Karlen. His attention was diverted to the blur of movement coming straight at him. He raised his bow too late. Bracing for the killing stroke, Innes gritted his teeth and a flash of remorse struck his chest.

Eirika . . .

. . . suddenly appeared before him with a vicious swipe from Sieglinde. The assassin didn't have time to swerve and was cut from his left shoulder to his right hip. The man fell to the dirt with a cry of agony. Eirika turned and shot him a dazzling smile. He quirked a corner of his mouth into a half smile and slowly shook his head.

"Have I ever mentioned that you never cease to amaze me?" He said, reaching out to stroke her cheek. His fingers met a warm, sticky liquid and he withdrew to find blood coating his fingertips. Innes frowned and brushed aside her disheveled turquoise hair to reveal a shallow cut stretching from the corner of her mouth to her ear. "Eirika—"

"Innes," She grasped his hand and guided it away. "I've had worse, much worse. This is nothing."

He huffed out a breath and decided not to fight her on it. She was as stubborn as he, possibly more so. He shook his head and cast a glance around. "Where's Karlen run off to?" He mused aloud with evident steel in his voice.

"He probably fled the scene, thinking his assassins would finish us off." Eirika said unhappily. "And I thought he was such a nice man."

"No," Innes narrowed his eyes. "He might have been afraid, but he thirsted for revenge. I saw it in his eyes. He wouldn't leave. He knew the assassins wouldn't stop us for long. No, he went to prepare himself."

"What?" Eirika's puzzlement rang in her voice.

Innes gave another shake of his head. "I'm not sure what his motive is, but frankly I'm not entirely surprised. I knew I would receive attempts on my life soon enough. War and lost lives always stirs the need to blame and to avenge. Some are consumed by these feelings and lose all rational thought. They thrive purely on the thirst for justice—or what they assume to be justice."

He sighed regretfully. "Karlen is one such victim. By judging his self-control, I'd say he has felt this way for a long time and has learned to hide it. I was around him every day, Eirika, and not once did he reveal his secrets. I'm just disappointed that it had to be him. He showed a lot of promise in his area of expertise, but he had to throw it all away for his want of my death."

Innes glanced around again before crouching beside the still-breathing assassin. "I know assassins never reveal their cause of employment, but I'm willing to make a deal."

"Innes . . . ?"

"Not now, Eirika." He said over his shoulder. He looked down at the gasping, masked man. "If you give me answers, you get to keep your life. What do you say to that?"

The man's mud-brown eyes narrowed. His protest was emphasized by an involuntary grimace perceptible through the mask.

"Ah, but you're too smart for that, aren't you? You know you'll die either way. You wish for a death with more dignity, isn't that right?"

He watching as the man's breaths grew increasingly difficult to draw in. The assassin gripped his dagger tightly and Innes looked down at the movement passively.

"You won't kill me." He said apathetically. "You don't have the strength nor will you have the coin before your last breath passes your lips."

The man managed a sharp nod and nudged the blade toward Innes, a silent plea in his eyes.

Innes accepted the dagger solemnly. "But even the strongest warrior can take only so much pain."

Brown eyes narrowed again.

"Ah, you disagree with me. You are not a warrior but an assassin, a keeper of the shadows with a bloodied stiletto, yes?"

A jerky nod.

"Even so, only so much pain can be borne. Would it displease you for the ender of your pain to be compassionate?"

Only a raspy breath was his answer.

"Very well. Close your eyes and visualize your paradise."

The man did so.

"When your pain ends, perhaps you will be delivered there."

The lines of pain around the man's eyes softened.

"Now go there, for I liberate you."

With a swift movement, the man's faltering heartbeat ceased. His breath eased from his chest with a hollow sound and his body shuddered, then stilled. Innes placed the dagger in the man's hand and pulled the mask up to cover the face entirely. He stood with an expressionless face and gathered Nidhogg. He turned to Eirika to find tears in her eyes. He questioned her silently.

"Who knew that the arrogant, cold, prideful Frelian Prince actually had a heart?" She joked weakly. "Ephraim would be shocked."

"He would have done the same." Innes said quietly. "And in the end, even assassins are human and capable of human emotions, human dreams, and human mistakes. In the end, everyone deserves some mercy."

"Some would disagree with you."

"Then they do not see with their whole heart."

"Some would say you are a fool to pardon murders and criminals."

"When a dying man reaches his last breath, his past deeds do not matter. Some are human enough to regret and they are delivered to a place where they can rest in peace. And some are inhuman enough to take pride in what they have done and they are condemned to a place where they toil without rest. When a dying man reaches his last breath, his past deeds do not matter because his heart is revealed. Only then can judgment be placed. I did what was right, nothing more." Innes said quietly, fitting an arrow into the rest. "There was no compassion, only fair judgment."

"But, you even said—"

His indifferent look silenced her.

She sighed. "Very well, Innes. Have it your way."

He walked off into the darkness, leaving behind the makeshift torches and Eirika.

"Hey! Where are you going?!" She called after him.

"To judge a dying man."

* * *

Innes walked calmly, making no attempt to conceal his footsteps. Nidhogg was held loosely in his left hand. He held nothing in his right and he seemed completely at ease. Anyone would think he was enjoying a late night stroll were it not for the way his smoky gray eyes narrowed. His face was without emotion and his mouth was a flat line. Had he been walking down a hall in the castle, any passing servants would scurry on. Innes meant business and light above have mercy on the one his silent anger was focused on.

"Karlen, show yourself. I'll have none of this hiding and creeping business."

He waited patiently for a few moments. When no answer came, he spoke again.

"Karlen, I know you're out there. You didn't hire those assassins to kill me. They were just a distraction to allow you time to prepare. It isn't logical to allow another do what you desire." Innes said calmly, goading him. "No, why should another man see the life fade from my eyes when you want—no, _need_—to? Why should another man be able to dip his fingers in my freshly split blood when you thirst for it? That's what you want, isn't it Karlen? You want to hear my dying breath, want to see my body quake as it passes my lips. Am I right, Karlen?"

The said man appeared from behind a wooden structure twenty yards away. His face was a twisted mask of anger and bloodlust. In his hands was an axe.

"Shut up!" He shouted. "I'm not that sick! I just want you to pay for all the Frelian lives lost at your hand!"

"Death is expected in war, Karlen. But, please, speak your mind."

"You didn't care, _King_." He spat out the title as if it were a curse. "You sent those men out to die. They were decoys while you slipped away from the enemy. My cousins, my brothers, my _nephews_! All of them are dead because you were too busy saving your own damn hide!"

_A personal grudge—how typical. Really, can't the villains have a creative motive? It's either world domination or a personal grudge. How very dull._

"Karlen, don't make assumptions when you don't know the half of it." Innes replied coolly, only angering the architect further.

"I don't need to know. You royal types are all alike: selfish, arrogant, and uncaring. Hundreds of good, honest men and women died serving you. And where were you when they needed you? You were running to protect your own head. Bastard!" Karlen was shaking with rage and his knuckles were pasty white around the handle of the axe.

"I'll have you know that my father is very much alive, thank you." Innes retorted. "Also know that I led many of the charges. People die, Karlen. It's a fact of life. War takes hundreds of lives. It's something we all have to come to terms with."

Karlen walked closer as he spoke. "I can accept death. I can accept war. But I can't accept spineless kings who run instead of standing their ground and fighting with his soldiers."

Innes shook his head sadly. "You don't know half of what you're spouting on about. You don't know me. You can't assume you know everything about me." He sighed. "What am I saying? I don't need to justify myself to you. Now, if you just calm down, we can settle this in a peaceful manner."

The axe wielding architect paced closer, shifting the weapon from hand to hand. "No. We settle this now. I'm sure all will be peaceful after I kill you. Frelia will be better off without a coward for a king."

With that said, Karlen lunged forward, swinging his axe. Innes sidestepped the attack smoothly without batting an eye. Karlen wasn't experienced in the art of battle, so his movements gave away everything. Innes knew his next move before he had begun to execute it. With a wild war cry, Karlen swung again and, again, Innes avoided the attack. The curved blade gleamed in the dim moonlight as it descended again. This became a monotonous pattern and the silver haired king grew bored rather quickly. He didn't want to end this just yet. It was likely Karlen would reveal more about himself . . . with the proper prompting.

"Tell me, Karlen, do you know how to use that?" Innes gestured to the axe. "Do you know how to kill?"

"Doesn't matter." The other man growled. "As long as I kill you, everything will be all right."

"If you manage to aim properly, you mean." Innes retorted. "The way this is going, it will take you forever to kill me. You'll tire out before you score a good hit."

With an enraged shout, Karlen swung again. Innes didn't want to admit it, but that swing was a little too close for comfort. He backed up a few steps as Karlen turned toward him. He looked into the man's wild brown eyes and found only rage. The architect was beyond help. His secret desire to kill had driven him mad. Nothing would sway him now. From what Innes could gather, Karlen had not family to support him, to help him preserve his sanity. Innes inwardly despaired. Karlen had a hopeful career as chief architect, but his future was ruined due to his mad yearning to bring "justice" to Frelia. His irrational urge to "right" the "wrongs" of his king had forced him to go to any means possible to kill Innes. He could not be helped.

"Karlen, if you have any sane thought left whatsoever, listen to it and leave." Innes told the man who was slashing wildly at him.

Karlen replied with a savage, guttural noise. Innes only sighed and pulled a bolt from his quiver. He knocked the arrow and tried to distance himself from Karlen. He was forced to turn and run a few yards in order to get a decent shot. Karlen charged at him, eyes wide and bloodshot, mouth twisted into a snarl. Innes raised the bow and drew back the string. He took aim, feeling regret in every movement. As Karlen charged, the Frelian King looked into his eyes one last time and saw nothing to make him pause. Innes steeled himself, pushing every emotion and though to the back of his mind.

He let the arrow fly.

* * *

**A/N: **And now, the news that will make everyone hate me. (stands behind concrete, steel-enforced wall) I will be going on a trip this coming week and will not be able to post on time. I will be away the entire week without internet access. So any wonderful reviews or beautiful PMs will not be answered until much later. You WILL get your chapter, it's just going be a little late. So, please, no flames. I realize I'm being evil, but I'll make it all better . . . possibly on Monday (7.16.07).

See? Aren't you happy with me? Huh? Huh? Now, review and tell me how much you missed me! Cookies for anyone who does!! See ya!!!


	7. To Pierce a Heart

**A/N: **I'm home!! I'm sorry for making you wait two extra days. And, yes, this is the last chapter!! (reaches for the tissue box) I'm going to need this before the chapter's over. Can you believe that this is actually the shortest chapter in the entire fic? I was surprised too. Well...(sniff)...enjoy the last chappie...(sniff) I need a tissue...

For Lao Who Mai: I'm so sorry I couldn't post this on Sunday! I feel so bad. Looks like we'll both have to wait. Hopefully I'll hear from you in two weeks.

* * *

**Epilogue: To Pierce a Heart**

"Hit the dirt!"

The servant took a flying leap and landed face down on the ground. A few other servants yelped and ran away—as if their lives depended on it. Only one person was capable of this level of terror . . .

Eirika groaned. "Am I really _that_ bad?"

Innes chuckled and repositioned her hands on the bow. "You're fine—for a beginner. Now, hold it up level to your eyes." He lifted her arms and tilted her head toward the bow.

But Eirika sighed and lowered her arms. She rested the weapon on her hip and turned to her gray eyed king. "Innes, why are you teaching me how to shoot a bow?"

There was amusement at her frustration in his eyes. "I believe that if anyone is to know how to fight, they should know how to fight with a variety of weapons."

"And you do, I presume?" She asked with an irritated scowl.

_He's just Prince Perfect. Does he really expect _me_ to learn how to use all of these weapons?!_

A smug smile crossed his features. "Well, I do." He saw her scowl and quickly added: "However, I find that only the bow truly suits me. Anyway, back to your lesson. Now, set your anchoring point."

She was silent and didn't move.

"You . . . do know what that is . . . right?"

"Uh . . . I, um, forgot." She laughed shallowly, abashed.

Innes sighed. "No matter, I'll show you again." He picked up his practice bow. "Your left hand grips here, on the handle of the bow. You take a three fingered hold on the string with your right hand. Two fingers below the arrow's knock—the notch at the end of the arrow shaft where it attaches to the string—and one finger above it."

He demonstrated the hand holds. Eirika copied him.

He nodded his approval. "Now, turn your body sideways to the target. Your left shoulder should be aligned with it. When you raise your bow, your left arm should point to the target."

She did as he directed and glanced over at Innes to see him nod again. She beamed inwardly. She'd only shot a few bolts before the servants had begun to panic every time she raised the bow. Was she really that bad? At first she had passed it off as the servants being wary since she was a beginner. Now, she wondered if she'd had the holds right. Two arrows had killed a few creative landscaping animals in a nearby garden . . . which was _behind_ them. Another arrow had almost hit one of the servants who changed the targets. An arrow had flown out into the shooting range and had mysteriously disappeared. The list went on . . .

"Now, pull back on the string and bring it level with your eye. Do you see the knot of leather on the string? That's called your kisser button. That should touch the corner of your mouth. This stance is your anchoring point." Innes lowered the bow and stepped toward her. "Let's see your anchoring stance."

He circled around her like a vulture. She watched him warily out of her peripheral vision and wondered when he'd go in for the kill. Eirika was thankful that she didn't have an arrow loaded. She was so nervous she surely would have accidentally shot him when he passed in front of her.

. . . She didn't even want to think about that.

"Your bow is wavering."

"Huh?" She shook her head as if to clear her thoughts.

He gestured to where the arrowhead would have been had the bow been loaded. And, indeed, the bow was wavering slightly.

"Does that mean I don't have a steady hand?" She asked, half disappointed and half hopeful.

She loved spending this time almost alone with Innes, but Eirika wasn't exactly thrilled with her new training routine. Four different types of weapons to use, study, and train with. At least he hadn't added the Trinity of Magic; he had admitted earlier that even magic was out of his league.

"No, it just means you have to change your grip." Innes told her. "Relax your left hand, don't curl your fingers around the bow. That should help stabilize it." He pried her fingers from the handle of the weapon.

"Oh. Okay. Um . . . what next?"

"Next you close your left eye and look down the sight. Line it up with the bulls-eye and when you feel you're ready, you release." Innes explained. He loaded a bolt onto the rest and demonstrated. The arrow hit the target with a solid _thunk_ . . . and it hit the bulls-eye.

Eirika sighed, wishing she could someday hit a bulls-eye. Maybe in her dreams. "Okay, here goes."

She selected an arrow, knocked it like Innes had showed her, set an anchoring point she hoped was decent, and line up the sight with the bulls-eye. She saw the sight sway and tried to steady her hold. She heard Innes's voice advising her to breathe.

_Oh, right. Breathe._ She'd almost forgotten to. Better yet, remembering to breathe solved the problem. She was able to focus, to steady, to aim.

_Oh, please let this at least hit the target._

Eirika let the bolt fly. And, light above, did it fly. It skimmed above the target, through a bush, and over the far castle wall. Innes let out a low whistle of amazement.

"Wow. I don't think I've ever shot one _that_ far." Astonishment colored his voice.

"But . . . I didn't hit the target." She pointed out with a frown.

"There's always next time." Innes said simply, stepping closer.

"There is that." She agreed dispassionately.

"Eirika,"

She noted the change in tone in his voice and looked up at him, her frown still in place. "Yes, Innes?"

He leaned in and kissed her soundly. She blinked in surprise, but soon melted into the embrace of lips. There was a rush of warmth much like an ocean wave sweeping up the shore. And the smile that was on her face when he pulled away was much like the sun reflecting off the crystal blue water.

"There," He looked utterly satisfied with himself.

She blinked again. "What?"

"Your frown is gone." He stated simply.

"Oh. Is that the cause for such a sweet gesture?" She was trying to act nonchalant, neither smiling nor frowning to see what he would do next.

"Yes," He answered. "You shouldn't frown. Your face wasn't meant to frown. A smile accentuates your face very nicely; it intensifies your natural beauty." As he spoke, he took the bow from her, setting it on the ground, and wrapped his arms around her lovingly.

Eirika leaned into his embrace. "I'm so glad you think so." She reached up to place a small kiss at the corner of his mouth.

He looked down at her with dark, pensive eyes. "Are you sure your brother is okay with this . . . with us?"

She smiled to herself. "You're really worried about that, aren't you?"

"Yes, and that is perfectly reasonable."

"It's just my brother."

"Yes, _your brother_." He shook his head. "I can handle the King of Renais, but not your brother."

She frowned a little. "What's so bad about my brother?"

"One, he's a reckless, thick headed imbecile when it comes to you." Innes began.

"And you aren't?"

". . ."

"Well, you are. Especially when it comes to my safety." She said resentfully.

He held her tightly. "Can you blame me for wanting to protect my love?"

_My love._ She felt like the sun had settled in her chest and taken up permanent residence. Eirika rested her head against his shoulder. She closed her eyes contentedly as Innes's fingers trailed through her hair.

"Not only that, but we _are_ rivals."

He was getting desperate; he was using their rivalry as a crutch. But she was also curious about one thing . . .

"Why is that?"

There was momentary silence as the focus of discussion was directed elsewhere. "Why is what?"

She tilted her head to look at him. "Why are you and Ephraim rivals? For as long as I can remember you two have had this silly rivalry between you. I think the both of you could be wonderful friends only if you resolved whatever caused this aversion."

Innes was quiet, brooding on the subject more than what Eirika thought was necessary. "Very well, I'll tell you our little history. First of all, this rivalry isn't as 'silly' as you think it is. Second, it may be resolving sooner than you think."

"Why don't we sit down? I can tell this will take awhile." Eirika twisted out of his arms to take his hand.

"Well, it can't take too long; I still have to find money to fix the damage I've done on the construction sites." Innes said, inadvertently reminding the both of them of that night.

The fallen assassins and Karlen's body had been buried in a cemetery on the outskirts of Frelia. There hadn't been any form of ceremony for them. Only Innes, Eirika, and a few of Karlen's closest workers came to watch the burial. No words had been said. Eirika thought that this kind of burial was the saddest; the silence moaned its sorrow. The public had been given an edited version of the night's happenings, but wild rumors flew through the air nevertheless. It unnerved Eirika how close some of them were to the truth.

She pushed back the solemn thoughts and tugged him away from the shooting range. "Then make it short. I want to know what started all of this."

She led him over to the benches that adorned the nearby garden. They passed a carefully sculpted bush that took on the shape of a deer with an arrow protruding from its head—one of Eirika's failed shots. She grimaced and pulled the offending object from the plant. Innes smirked, but didn't say anything. They settled on the bench, their fingers still intertwined.

She looked at him expectantly.

* * *

He was acutely aware of Eirika staring at him, waiting for him to begin his tale. Frankly, this was something he had hoped he would take to the grave. It wasn't anything scandalous nor was it something that could mar his name. Really, it was something that was so petty, now, that it was rather embarrassing to recall. But, she wanted to know and he was the one who brought it up. 

Innes stared at the ground, studying one of the garden stones with keen interest. "Well, it all started the day we met, but it didn't really begin until the day we told each other our, ah, crushes so to speak."

She quirked an eyebrow at him. "What? That doesn't make any sense—"

He held up a hand for silence. "Please, let me tell my story before you say anything. Otherwise, I might not be able to finish." He mumbled the last part under his breath.

"What did you say?" Apparently, she had heard anyway.

"Nothing. Let me begin."

She made herself comfortable on the wooden bench, crossing her legs and leaning against the metal arm. Eirika motioned with her hands for him to get on with it.

"I believe we were fourteen years of age when we first met. It was Tana's birthday celebration. My father was delighted that Fado's children could celebrate with us. I don't think I quite knew what I'd be getting myself into when I challenged Ephraim . . ."

* * *

"_Fado! I'm so glad you could join us today! And are these charming young children yours?" Hayden asked as he shook hands with the King of Renais._

_Fado smiled. "Yes, they are. This is Ephraim, my eldest, and his twin, Eirika, my jewel." The teal haired man rested a hand on each child's shoulder. _

_Ephraim inclined himself in a small bow. "Pleasure to meet you, King Hayden."_

_Eirika smiled shyly and gave a little curtsy. A tempest-gray eyed boy noticed how cute that small smile was. But he kept this to himself._

_Hayden smiled warmly at the twins. "I'm delighted to meet you." He gestured to the tall, steel eyed boy beside him. "This is my eldest, Innes," He then motioned toward the bright eyed girl with deep violet hair. "And this is my daughter and the birthday girl, Tana."_

_Ephraim smiled at Tana and took her hand, bowing over it. "Happy Birthday, Princess Tana."_

_Eirika's smile was brighter and wider this time. "Happy Birthday, Princess Tana. I'm happy to be here."_

_Hayden chuckled at the mature greetings and clapped a hand on Fado's shoulder. "You've raised them well, friend. I don't believe I could ever make Innes and Tana behave that well."_

_Fado grinned. "They have their moments too." _

"_Go enjoy yourselves, children. The celebration will begin soon." Hayden said to them. "Now, Fado, there's something I've been meaning to discuss with you . . ."_

_Innes watched the adults walk down the hall and then turned to study the turquoise haired heir to the Renais throne. He was making small talk with Tana, obviously more relaxed now that the adults where away. Tana seemed to have taken an interest in the Renais children and was chattering away excitedly with them. Innes had yet to say anything. The Renais heir was of tall stature, only a few inches shorter than the tall and lanky Frelian heir. The boys were still filling into their adolescent bodies, but there was already an air of strength about them._

"_You, Ephraim of Renais." _

_The blue-green eyed boy turned to Innes and immediately the atmosphere became a little tense. "Yes, Innes of Frelia?"_

"_I challenge you to an archery match on the shooting range." _

_The other boy looked taken aback at first and then shrugged. "All right. Lead the way."_

_And so began the rivalry. Innes was a master of the bow for his age; that match was an easy win. Ephraim handled the loss amiably, putting a hand out to congratulate Innes. But the stormy eyed prince was far from finished. Instead of accepting the handshake, he challenged Ephraim to duel with the spear. Innes wasn't so practiced in this area of fighting, but he figured he was decent. Ephraim, on the other hand, loved the spear. He used the weapon as if it were a natural extension of his arm. Innes was not the winner of that match. Again, Ephraim managed the situation good-naturedly. He didn't gloat, he stuck his hand out again. And, again, Innes refused. They moved onto jousting. _

_They had just begun to charge toward each other when Tana called them inside with her high-pitched voice. They didn't complete the charge and a winner couldn't be determined. They settled for a draw. It was only then that Innes accepted the handshake. Ephraim complimented Innes on his skills and Innes returned the gesture with compliments of his own. He couldn't see them as friends in the future; Innes could only think of the heir to the Renais throne as an adversary, a rival. So their tentative association, their cool familiarity, was kept as that for the rest of the day._

* * *

"I remember that day!" Eirika exclaimed. "Tana and I became friends that day. I had wondered what had happened to you two. You had just disappeared for most of the afternoon. Ephraim wouldn't say anything about it afterward." She was silent a moment and when she looked at him with her azure eyes, she said: "So you challenged him to three matches. Why did you do that?" 

Innes, a little startled, stammered for a moment. "Well, uh, I . . . I guess I wanted to see where I stood with him."

Eirika quirked an eyebrow.

"Like in a hierarchy." He elaborated. "There has to be order. I wanted to see which level of hierarchy I stood with him. I wanted to know who would be dominate and who would be subordinate."

"And what did you find out?" There was a glimmer of amusement in her eyes, as if she already knew the answer.

Innes sighed, thinking this was pointless for the next part of his story was worse than the first. "Well . . . I found out that we stand together, in a sense. We are both dominate, as it should be when you're the heir to the throne. That's why our, ah, relationship is so competitive. It's like putting two male lions together in a cage. They both fight for dominance, but never get any farther than where they've started."

She nodded. "Makes sense. So, what about the other part of your story, the one where you tell each other who you love?"

He hid a wince. "You remembered that?"

"Of course! Any woman would!"

"Very well. The next part takes place a few years later at a hunting lodge on the border. I believe we were sixteen and both of our fathers wanted to take us on a 'real hunting experience.' But Ephraim and I just took it as another chance to compete."

* * *

"_Are you really going to hunt with _that?_" Innes asked snidely with a nod at the javelin Ephraim was holding._

_The Renais heir looked down at the spear. "Yes, I am. Do you have a problem with that, Innes?" _

_The gray eyed prince shrugged. "I won't be the one returning to the lodge with empty hands, so, no, I don't have a problem with that."_

"_Are you saying I won't bring anything back?" Ephraim asked heatedly._

"_Perhaps." Innes answered shortly. "I just know that with a bow you can't go wrong."_

"_Maybe for you, but I'm content with my javelin." The slightly shorter boy said with a tone that ended all discussion for that particular topic._

_Innes sneered and slung his quiver over his shoulder. "The one who comes back with the least amount of game must answer truthfully to any questions the winner asks."_

_Ephraim eyed him warily with his teal orbs. "How is the amount of game measured? Per animal or pounds?"_

_Innes smirked. "Per animal to make it easy. I don't want to waste the night arguing over an ounce this way or that with you."_

_The other youth nodded. "A wise decision."_

"_Why do you sound so surprised?"_

"_I just . . . didn't expect that, that's all." _

_Innes quickly strung his bow. "Well, learn to expect anything from me. I've already done so with you and so far you haven't surprised me once."_

_Ephraim scowled. "Now, why does that sound like an insult?"_

_Innes began to walk away. "Because it is." He said over his shoulder._

_

* * *

__Both boys returned to the lodge only when visibility was too poor with which to hunt by. Hayden and Fado, having noticed the competitive streak in their sons, had wisely stayed at the lodge to swap hunting stories. They knew their sons would bring back enough game to feed an entire village. When the fathers had asked their sons if they would like company during their hunts, they both had quickly answered no. The two adults chuckled over the antics the boys put themselves through. _

_Once, while spending the weekend on the Frelian coast, they had challenged each other to see who could stand in the frigid waters the longest. Both of them had neared a shade of deathly blue before their fathers ordered them out. The only problem was they could no longer feel their legs and, therefore, could not move. Hayden and Fado had to fish them out of the water and carried them into the cottage where they were set by the fire. The result of their foolish contest was not only painfully numb limbs and a cold that lasted two weeks, but the punishment of joining their fathers in the monthly conference with the rulers of Magvel. The boys had been on such previous meetings and found them boring enough to die by. They had only survived this conference through staring contests._

_When the sun had set, the two princes dragged their game back to the lodge. This took them an hour or so for the competition had gone straight to their heads. When, at last, they had their game lined up in neat rows, they stared at one another._

"_So . . . how many?" Ephraim asked._

"_Nine. You?"_

"_. . . Nine."_

_Innes's eyes narrowed and he counted Ephraim's row. Then he counted his row. And then he double checked, just to be sure. Finally, he said: "It appears we are tied."_

"_So . . . what now, genius?" The teal haired prince asked._

_The Frelian heir scowled. "What makes you think I know everything?"_

"_Well . . ." Ephraim shrugged. "You made up the contest and you made up the rules. What do the rules say about a draw?"_

_Innes thought for a moment and then smiled. "We both answer truthfully to any questions asked tonight."_

_

* * *

__It was around the time to turn in for the night when the dreaded question was sprung. _

_They were sitting in the lodge's spacious den, sitting by the fire on the hardwood floor. Innes had told Ephraim almost everything about himself. He was quite surprised in how interested Ephraim was about a casual day in Frelia—and what the heir to the Frelian throne had to do. Innes had told him all of his hunting tips and vice versa. They swapped favorites and even a dream or two. This night both had them wondering if there could possibly be a friendship beneath the rivalry. Unbeknownst to the other, both were thinking perhaps it was possible to end their hostility towards the other._

_But then the final question tore the musings apart._

"_Is there a girl you have affections for?"_

_Ephraim had asked the question and Innes had stiffened. The former looked at the latter with a puzzled expression concerning the other's reaction. Innes scowled and shot the same question back at him without answering._

_The Renais prince blinked. "Well . . . err . . . yes, I do."_

_Innes nodded. "As do I."_

"_Well . . . who is she?"_

_The gray haired prince's expression hardened. "Who is yours?"_

_Ephraim seemed to pale a little. "Well . . . err . . . she—you first."_

"_After you."_

"_Together, then."_

"_Very well."_

"_Your sister." They said simultaneously._

_Ephraim blinked. "What—what did you say?"_

"_What did _you_ say?"_

"_I said: 'your sister.'" They said together again._

"_You—you have feelings for my _sister_?!" Ephraim exclaimed in a soft tone._

"_And, apparently, you do also for mine." Innes said flatly._

_Ephraim confirmed it with a sharp nod and fidgeted. Innes's eyes hardened. Their previous ponderings of friendship were dashed on the rocks by a wave of contempt and grim conviction. _

"_Do you know what this means?" Innes asked him coldly._

_Ephraim, unable to look at the steely eyes of the Frelian prince, only nodded. "I think I have an idea."_

_Innes stood and the fire's light cast shadows on his face that made him look all the more intimidating. "If we weren't rivals before, then we surely are now. Stay away from Tana, Renais cur."_

_Ephraim returned the cold look which made his eyes look like shards of blue-green ice. "The same goes for you, coldhearted Frelian bastard."_

_Innes, instead of correcting the bastard remark like he wanted to do, stalked off to his room._

* * *

"Wow." There was amazement in her voice. "You two fought over your affections for Tana and me?" 

"Yes," Innes said grudgingly.

"I'm flattered." Eirika told him. "Maybe I shouldn't be as I was part of the cause for this void between you two, but I'm flattered."

Innes sighed and shook his head with irritation. "It feels so silly now, but we never forgot. That is, until now. We've grown older and had a kingdom handed to us, so I suppose our duties as our sister's keepers have slipped."

Eirika grinned and leaned against his shoulder. "I'll say. But I'm glad they did."

Innes slipped an arm around her shoulders. "I am too. I think—or, at least, I hope—Ephraim and I have come to some sort of silent agreement. We both want our sisters to be happy and they are happiest when they're with our rival. But, that won't keep us from being the overprotective brothers we are by nature."

"You know, I don't think I would have it any other way." She sighed and let her eyes shut, snuggling into his embrace.

It was serene in every sense of the word. The wind could be heard in the rustling of the trees and the birds were chirping their cheerful little songs from all around. Even a few butterflies could be seen visiting a flower here or there. The sunlight that filtered through the tree branches dappled the ground with intricate shadows and soft pools of light. Eirika's scent, one of jasmine and lilacs, filled his senses with every breeze that swept over them. He decided it was time.

"Eirika, I want to make a deal with you." He began.

"Oh? What's that?" She asked, tilting her head up to look at him.

Innes stared up at the trees around them. "If I can hit a bulls-eye on a target atop the far castle wall—the one you shot an arrow over this morning—from the shooting range, will you promise to be by my side until we pass from this world?"

She sat up a little, quirking a brown and frowning thoughtfully. "Innes?"

He looked down into her cerulean eyes. "If I can do that, will you promise to the woman who owns my heart?"

"Innes, what are you—"

"Will you promise to be the wonderful queen that I know you can be?"

She was facing him now, staring at him with something akin to shock and joy. "Innes," She whispered softly in a voice that made his heart beat a little faster. "Are you asking me to marry you?"

He grasped her hands. "Yes, Eirika, I am."

A slow smile crept its way onto her lips. "But you have to shoot a bulls-eye first?" There was astonishment in her voice, as if she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Yes. It's just another way to finalize things."

She gave him a wry grin. "Aren't my words enough?"

He studied her amused face. "Well . . . I'm not sure since you haven't answered my question."

"I have a better idea." She told him. "The best way to 'finalize things' is to shoot the bow together."

He pretended to consider her idea. At this point he was willing to do anything for her to say yes. "Are you implying that you will stay with me for the rest of your life?"

She smiled and leaned closer. "I'm not implying, I'm saying yes."

She touched her lips to his and the warmth that cascaded from that action filled him. He was drowning. He was drowning and he didn't care because it was Eirika. It was always Eirika that caused him to drown. Often she made him drown in longing, in painful yearning without her knowing it. But now . . . Now he was drowning in something so much sweeter. His lungs began to ache as they always did, having been deprived of oxygen. But this time the cause for his suffocation was something entirely different. The torment that often accompanied these feelings was gone and replaced by something that linked with his heart in just the right way.

He was drowning in Eirika's love and he savored every moment of it.

* * *

The sun was setting, but anyone who looked long enough would be able to see an odd shape on top of the castle wall. It was a target. An archer's target to be more precise. An upright piece of wood wrapped in cloth with a few different colored circles painted on it. And, as one would expect, there was an arrow imbedded in the cloth wrapped wood. Just a single arrow placed expertly on the bulls-eye. Anyone who noticed this unusually placed target would never suspect that the arrow was shot by two people, not just one. Anyone who noticed this single arrow wouldn't realize its symbolism. They might admire the skill it took to shoot an arrow that far and that accurate. Or, they might admire the effects of the setting sun on the lone arrow. But anyone who noticed wouldn't stay around long enough to fully appreciate it. 

As the sun set, the fading rays of light reached out and intertwined themselves with the arrow's feathers. The amber light embraced the feathers lovingly, sinking into the individual strands that made up the object, molding to it. The sun was setting and the arrow's feathers were ablaze with ocher light. The target was pierced; the flaming arrow protruding from it was proof enough, but another might say her heart was pierced long ago upon first seeing tempest-gray eyes.

* * *

**A/N: **And so ends the last chapter of The Arrow Pierced Heart. (sniff) Where are those darn tissues? First, I must say that I have thoroughly enjoyed the journey with my faithful readers and reviewers from the first chapter to the last. And I'm both sad and happy to say that this fic is finished. Next, I must thank my wonderful reviewers.

**Lao Who Mai: **My first reviewer. Thank. You. So. Much. I can't wait for you to return in two weeks and review this final chapter. I have enjoyed your three page reviews immensely. I will miss them dearly. You commented on nearly everything in chapter and helped me out in more ways than you can imagine.

**The Lex and Terry Listener: **My self-proclaimed biggest fan. Your enthusiasm for my chapters have always motivated me to write more and more. You were very accepting when it came to my hiatus and my recent vacation. You have reviewed on every chapter and that it probably the greatest gift anyone can give me. (I'm cheap, I know. ) Good luck on your own EirikaxInnes fic, I'll still review! Thank you so much!

**ricco-the-penguin: **Thanks for sticking around and reading this even though you don't know the fandom. You're two word reviews were motiviating and I'm flattered you've stayed with me 'til the end. Thanks a bunch!!

**Raptorxd: **Yo, Raptor! Where are you? Don't tell you're grounded again. That's just not acceptable anymore. You know, I wrote this fic for **you. **The least you can do is prevent yourself from being grounded. (evil-squint-of-DOOM!) Ah, I'm just kiddin' with ya. You were the one who opened my eyes to the EirikaxInnes pairing and I thank you for that. But I still like EirikaxSeth, so your influence hasn't completely overtaken me. Thanks for being there for me.

**Tri17: **You entered the picture in Chapter 3, but you've reviewed in just about every chapter after that. I loved your humor, especially when you commented on Ephraim punching Innes. I still laugh when I read that particular review. You've waited anxiously for me to return and now that I have, I'm waiting anxiously for you to review. Thanks.

**The Blazing Blade: **This must be a surprise. You're gone until August and when you return you will find that this fic is completed! I can't imagine how horrible it must be in electricity-free Musk-something-or-other. You pointed out to be how obscenely long my chapters are and it is because of you I've tried (very hard, may I add) to keep them short. I believe I failed on Chapter 6. Oops. I'll be looking forward to a review when you get back. Thanks a bunch!

Also, a thank you to Crimsy Mi-chan and TodgeWatherly. THANK YOU SO MUCH!!!!!! I'm going to miss all of you! (Yes, even the readers who don't review!) Thank you for this wonderful experience and thank you for reading and reviewing. I can't express my gratitude enough.

And so, I, Twilight in my Eyes, conclude The Arrow Pierced Heart.


End file.
